


Winter's Fall

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Fairy Tale AU's [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, BAMF Tony Stark, Because Sleeping Beauty, Bucky is sleeping beauty, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Curses, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Humour, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Growing Up Together, Happily Ever After, Hurt Bucky Barnes, I wrote my own lore for this, Innocent, Love Letters, M/M, Magic, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Peril, Prince Charming Tony Stark, Teasing, Temporary Character Death, True Love's Kiss, Witches, but not really, fairy tale re-telling, hydra monster, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: A Castle Wrapped in DarknessCursed by Winters FallA Beauty Trapped in SlumberUntil True Love Conquers All//////Tony and Bucky have grown from best friends and partners in crime to young princes falling in love, holding hands at the supper table and stealing kisses beneath the plum tree. But when Tony is called away to war, an evil witch's curse comes true, and when Bucky is struck down, his body damaged and mind locked away in sleep, the Kingdom falls apart.The land is choked with thorns and briars growing thicker every day, a Hydra monster rages at the cliff sides and a witch’s revenge refuses to be thwarted. Tony returns to find a way past all the danger, to climb the stairs to the highest room of the tallest tower just for the chance to see his love one more time––but will it be enough, or has true loves kiss come along too late?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Fairy Tale AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566850
Comments: 49
Kudos: 310





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iam93percentstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/gifts), [Winter_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Bee/gifts), [Light_of_Dawn19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_of_Dawn19/gifts).



## Once Upon a Time...

_{Note: Echidna is known as the mother of monsters in Greek mythology, and one of her offspring is the Hydra monster, which is important to this story for all the obvious reasons. Read more **[HERE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FEchidna_%28mythology%29&t=YzUyMTY1OTdmN2Q2MDNjN2Q3OTBmMDM2MmIzNzcxZTQxZWYyNGY2YSxKaHBsNGVwVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189581532268%2Fwinters-fall-onewinteriron&m=1)** and **[HERE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FLernaean_Hydra&t=ODVkMzllYWQwZjc4NzU2NmMyZGMzMjE3ZmQyNGJhZjA5YTFhYTVlYyxKaHBsNGVwVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxVlia9KThZQR8SGTEVLzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnot-close-to-straight.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189581532268%2Fwinters-fall-onewinteriron&m=1)**.}_

*****************

The castle by the sea caught the last rays of the winter sunset and reflected brilliantly under the gentle glow. Marbled walls shaded soft pink and rich purple, the ocean below tossed deep blue and shadowed gray waves against white cliffs and the evening wind brought a crispness to the air that spoke of coming snow. 

Inside the home, servants closed the last of the windows to be sure the halls and great room stayed cozy for the all the attending guests and lit every chandelier so each lovely gown and piece of ornately stitched brocade was displayed to it's best. The floors were polished to a high shine, the statues and decor dusted, drapes cleaned and banisters smoothed all to be sure the castle was as beautifully put together as could be. 

Tonight was the night the two month old Prince James was to be christened, baptized and blessed and finally introduced to the Kingdom, and all needed to be exactly perfect.

Gathered in the main ballroom was a crush of the most important people in the realm-- Lords and Ladies, visiting dignitaries and stewards, the bishop and priests. The General Ross and his second in command were present, the Royals Stark with their son Prince Anthony, and as a show of respect to the ancient magic woven through the land, even the good witch Margaret and the King and Queen Fae had been invited. 

The bishop wasn’t thrilled about seeing old magic mingling with new religion, but King George cleared his throat loudly when one of the priests spoke up to complain, and on his other side, King Howard pinned the priest with the sort of look that quelled even the strongest objection. 

“It would be unwise of His Majesty to seek the blessing of only _one_ spiritual force in this Kingdom, don’t you think?” Howard said slowly, _pointedly_. “Surely we all want as many blessings for Prince James as possible, isn’t that correct?”

“Well yes but--but-- but--” the priest tried to stammer but neither Howard nor George were listening anymore, both the Kings turned to watch their wives approach the gilded bassinet that held the little Prince. 

“Oh, he’s beautiful.” Maria gathered her heavy skirts and knelt to brush gentle fingers over the baby’s satin soft cheek. “Winnie, you must be so happy, look how lovely he is. Such dark hair too!”

“He looks like a foot.” Prince Anthony was two and a half years old, wildly rambunctious and hilariously outspoken and as he peered at the baby from beneath a riot of curls, his little nose scrunched as if unimpressed. “Why is he wrinkly?” 

* * *

“Anthony!” Maria gasped. “Baby James does _not_ look like a foot!” 

Winnie only chuckled and hugged the toddler to her side, kissing her godson’s forehead. “All babies are wrinkly, my little Tony. But one day he will grow to be just as handsome and charming as you are, you’ll see.”

“I dunno about that.” Tony said doubtfully. “He’s pretty wrinkly.” 

“You’ll see.” Winnie repeated and stood up to take Maria’s hand. “Shall we go see the fairies, I don’t want them to feel slighted ignored. No use stirring up that sort of ill will, hm?” 

“I’m sure they were happy just to be invited. There is no ill will here tonight.” Maria soothed, and with one last glance at her son to be sure Tony was _behaving_ , she followed the other Queen around the room to greet the visitors. 

Tony stayed behind at the baby’s crib, eyeing the various gowns and colorful outfits with mild curiosity, wondering at the wings on some of the shorter people, and nibbling at a stash of cookies he’d hidden in the silken pockets of his overly ruffled outfit. He crammed the sweet treats into his mouth about as fast he could, and ended up getting crumbs all over the floor, himself, and onto the baby’s blanket.

“Oopsie.” Tony looked around guiltily, then reached in and tried to brush the crumbs away. “Sorry baby, sorry. Didn’t mean to get you messy--” he stopped when baby James’s eyes opened wide and blinked at him. “Oh. Hi. Are you awake?”

He poked at the soft tummy with just one finger and then jumped when the baby waved tiny fists around and tried to grab at him. “Hi baby. My name’s Tony.” 

“Little Prince.” A puff of air and a stir of magic, and Tony jumped when the witch Margaret shimmered into sight next to him. “Are you sharing your cookies with Prince James?” 

“Ummmmm….” Tony looked down at the cookies still clutched in his hand and then down at the crumbed blankets. “Yes?” 

“Ah.” Margaret smiled down at him. “Would you like a little help cleaning up?” A flick of her fingers and twist of her wrist and the crumbs disappeared, and Tony gasped in delight when he suddenly had _more_ cookies. “There, isn’t that better? I think Prince James is too young to eat cookies for now, so why don’t you have them and when he gets older you can promise to share with him? That’s what charming princes do, you know. Share their cookies.” 

“Oh I promise!” Tony’s dark eyes lit in happiness. “Thanks, Mar’get!” 

“You are very welcome, little love.” Margaret said warmly. “Now tell me what you think of--” 

The witch suddenly froze, and before Tony could ask what was wrong, she snatched him right up against her body, hiding the toddler in her skirts so he wouldn’t see _whatever_ was coming. 

“Your Majesties!” she called, and both sets of Royals turned her way. “Please? This way, I don’t know what is coming but _please_ come closer to me!” 

The royals hurried towards Margaret and one of the fairies screamed when they felt the _evil_ roiling through the room. They were snatched back by another just in time to avoid being burnt as the air seemed to pop and boil around them, searing smoke of burnt red and silver gray gathering into clouds at their feet. There was a rumble of thunder, the chandeliers flickering and drapes whipping in a sudden wind, a flash of _light_ \--

\--and a too tall woman with too thin limbs straightened up to stand in their midst. 

“How…peculiar.” the intruder said slowly, and the words echoed as if from a great distance. “An entire celebration full of royals and fairies and witches and yet I-- _I_ was not invited?” 

“Echidna.” Margaret moved to stand in front of the crib, blocking baby James and Tony with her body to keep them from the monsters sight. “Mother of monsters, of course you were not invited. You bring only chaos and terror and you are _not_ welcome in this place.” 

“A shame.” Echidna waved her hand idly through the still dissipating smoke, her clawed fingers and scaled skin nearly yellow in the light. “It seems _perilous_ to honor the old magic but then shun the eldest and most powerful of them all, don’t you think? I love babies, even the ones far less dangerous than my own little monsters and my feelings are terribly hurt at being ignored. What is the saying, my dear Margaret? Hell hath no fury…” 

“Echidna.” Margaret held tight to Winnie’s hand when the Queen cried out in fear. “Echidna, you will not _dare_ \--” 

“Hush.” Echidna was more ancient than Margaret, a creature from a time beyond time and it took nothing more than a snap of her fingers to bind Margaret’s mouth and silence the witch entirely. “I won’t hurt the little beast, but I will give it a blessing of my own. Isn’t that why we are all here?” 

She whirled to face the room, curved fangs peeking from beneath her lips when she saw the humans cowering, even the fairies turning away. “Isn’t that...why we...are all...here.” Echidna said again, enunciating the words with malicious intent. “To bless the newest Prince? To honor and be honored with our presence? Surely I deserve a chance to whisper into the child’s ear?” 

No one dared move, no one dared speak and Margaret couldn’t speak even though she desperately wanted to. She kept one hand on Tony to keep him hidden in the folds of her gown and with the other hand Margaret kept hold of George, compelling him to _stay still_. 

Too quick a movement, too obviously violent an intention towards her, and Echidna would not hesitate to kill. Margaret had seen the witch kill simply for pleasure, she’d seen Echidna rip heads off and hearts out before sinking her fangs into what was left and draining it dry, she’d seen the mother of monsters feed her gruesome children entire _villages_ , Margaret had seen it _all_. 

It had been centuries since Echidna had stirred from her lair within the black cliffs and neither Margaret nor the fairies knew what had brought the creature to the surface, but here Echidna was, and Margaret was helpless to do _anything._

“Please.” Winnie covered her mouth with both hands and shook her head. “Oh please-- please my baby--” 

“ _Shhh_.” Echidna brushed one scaled knuckle down Winnie’s cheek as she passed to the bassinet. “I am a mother too, you know. I will not lay a hand on him, you have my word.” 

The mortals in the room breathed a collective sigh of relief, but the fairies shared an uncertain look. They knew better than anyone that a witch’s promise only applied to the exact words she said, that harm could be dealt without a hand being raised, and as Echidna swept her snakeskin cloak behind her, as the claws at her feet _tsing_ ed across the polished floor, every fairy present knew something _terrible_ was about to happen. 

“Hello, little beast.” Echidna murmured to the baby, her lip curling in near disgust as she stared down at his smooth skin and soft hair. “Are you sleeping?” 

Baby James opened his eyes again and Echidna’s smile was an awful thing, her voice both syrupy sweet and sharp as nails as she leaned into his crib to whisper,

“Before you are grown you will seek to fly, risking all to touch the sun. But Icarus lost his wings and so will you, winter’s fall will not be undone. A slip from heights, a careless step, a slide to down below. A beauty lost, a Kingdom torn, and _that’s_ the way the horror goes.” 

Margaret was shaking with rage by the time Echidna had finished but she was forced to silence by the other creature’s magic, unable to do anything but hold the family back until Echina moved away from the crib and towards the center of the room. 

“Perhaps next time you humans will not be so quick to ignore me.” She bared her fangs in a gruesome smile. “Congratulations on your little bundle of joy. Enjoy him… while you can.” 

A roll of thunder and a flash of light and Echidna’s mocking laughter echoed across the ballroom long after the creature herself had gone. 

Maria snatched Tony up and hid her tears in his hair, and Howard held both his wife and his child tight as George and Winnie ran to gather up James, clutching the babyover their heart. 

“Do something.” George ordered, his voice cracking in the terrified silence. “There is more magic in this room than there is stretched across the entire realm. One of you do something! Do not let that _monster_ curse our child!” 

“Your Majesty, we are not strong enough to break Echidna’s curse.” One of the fairies whispered. “Her power is rooted before our time, we cannot--we have no way of--” 

“--the best we can do is bless James with something that will help him counter the curse.” Margaret could only speak once the last of Echidna’s smoke had disappeared and the first thing she did was murmur into Winnie’s ear and press comfortingly at George’s hand before motioning for them to give her James. “Give him here, love. Let me have him.” 

Winnie was crying as she handed the witch her child, openly sobbing when George pulled her back several steps. Maria wrapped an arm around Winnie’s waist and Tony, who had no idea what was going on at all, whined and tried to pull away from Howard’s too tight hold. 

“Baby!” he insisted. “Let me see the baby!” 

“It’s alright.” Margaret spread her skirts on the floor and patted at her leg so Tony would come sit with her. “The boy is alright, let him come here.” 

Tony ran over and snuggled into Margaret’s lap, thankfully too intent on cookies and the little noises James was making to see the tears in everyone’s eyes. 

“The Kingdom will fall to winter and the castle will hide behind the dark.” Margaret began slowly, and Winnie made a muffled, _panicked_ noise. “But your heart will not cease neither will your soul depart. You will slip, little love, and yes you will fall. But you will only sleep, only _rest_ , until true love conquers all.” 

“True love.” King George shook his head. “How could true love conquer a curse when Echidna said it would come before James is grown? He might not be old enough to have his first kiss, much less old enough to fall in love, it could happen anytime! How does this help, Margaret?” 

“I’ve done all I can.” Margaret whispered, and leaned in to kiss Tony’s chubby cheek before kissing James’s forehead. “There are more ways than one to love, your Majesty, and very few demand romance or a kiss. Very few indeed.”

*************

That night Howard and George stood by the fire and smoked their cigars, muttering quietly about the days events while Maria and Winnie sat upstairs in the nursery rocking their babies and trying not to cry. 

“What do you think Margaret meant, that very few ways to love demand romance or a kiss?” Winnie asked into the silence, tucking James’s blankets in a little closer. “What happens if the curse comes around before he is old enough to find love?” 

“I don’t know.” Maria hated to admit, and she held Tony a little closer as the toddler slept. “I don’t know what she means and I don’t know how her blessing will help but--” 

“Maria, what is that?” Winnie pointed towards Tony’s cheek, to the shimmer on his little face. “That mark?” 

“Oh, it’s where Margaret kissed him.” Maria rubbed at the glittered spot absentmindedly. “Every time she kisses him, the glitter stays for a few minutes. It’s never stayed this long before, but we’ve never had such an emotional day either.” 

“It’s on James too.” Winnie turned the baby towards the firelight so Maria could see the glitter dusting the baby’s forehead. “A bit of protection for the children, maybe?” 

“I’m sure.” Maria comforted, and then, “Would you like us to stay for a while, at least Tony and I? I don’t want you here alone and I’d worry about James if we were gone and something--” she swallowed hard. “If something _happened_ , I don’t think I could bear it.” 

“Please stay.” Winnie reached for Maria’s hand and squeezed hard. “Please? You are my best friend, and seeing our boys be friends would make me very happy.” 

“I’m sure Tony and James will be entirely inseparable.” Maria cuddled Tony a little closer, readjusting him where he lay on her shoulder. “Absolute hellions together. We’ll go positively gray trying to keep up with their antics.”

“Absolute hellions.” Winnie agreed, and sighed shakily. “I can’t wait to see them grow up together.” 

_If they grow up together_ was the unspoken end to her sentence, but neither mother said it aloud. 

For tonight they would only hold their babies and think of the coming sunrise and not the looming winter, and think on Margaret’s blessing instead of Echidna’s curse.

It was all they could do for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses of Bucky and Tony growing up together and those first few moments where their friendship dips into something more. This chapter is equal parts shenanigans, tooth rotting fluff and pearl clutching peeks into first loves. 
> 
> (also, Idk why but I cannot get over how much Sleeping Beauty’s mom must have just panicked thinking about the curse basically all day every day, so I wrote some of that in here too)

The castle cook shouted in alarm and swiped after the little hellion that had stolen two cupcakes from the counter, but Tony was seven years old and entirely too fast for the old cook to catch. He spent every summer at the Castle Barnes and by now he knew _exactly_ how to snatch treats and get away with it. **  
**

“Ha ha, Happy! You can’t catch me!” Tony called over his shoulder and then tore down the hall and skidded through the foyer, bolting up the winding staircase with his hard won prizes clutched in his little hands. “Bucky! Bucky, I got cupcakes! Bucky!”

Tony tripped and fell over the rug closest to Bucky’s suite, but tucked into a roll and bounded out of it with feet steady and only a _little_ frosting smeared on his shirt. “Bucky?” Tony burst through the door of his best friend’s room and glanced around wildly. “Quick! We gotta eat ‘em before Happys stomps up here looking– oh my gosh– _BUCKY_!” 

The cupcakes pitched to the ground when the young Prince darted forward with hands outstretched, and Bucky screamed, “ _Tony_!” as he fell from the railing of the top bunk and towards the unforgiving floor. 

“ _Ooph_! Gotcha!” Tony wheezed when the brunt of the five year old’s weight landed on his chest, but his arms locked tight around Bucky’s frame anyway, holding him tight until Tony was sure he was fine. “Are you dead? Please don’t be dead. Mama will be so mad if you’re dead, Buck!” 

“M’not dead.” Bucky was shaking like a leaf as he rolled off Tony and onto the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, blue eyes wide and terrified. “But–but don’t tell Ma, okay? She might kill me for real.” 

“Not dead?” Tony repeated, and when Bucky shook his head, Tony hauled off and popped Bucky in the shoulder, howling, “What the hell were ya doin’ up there! Dang it, Buck! You scared me!” 

“Ow!” Bucky popped Tony right back, not caring a single bit that the other boy was two years and several inches taller. “Don’t hit me! I was just tryna see out the high window!” 

“You coulda done it without costing me my cupcakes!” Tony shouted. “I hadta drop them to save you!” 

“You didn’t have to save me!” Bucky raised his voice too, balling up his little fist in frustration. “I would’ve been fine!”

“Mar’get says I gotta make sure you don’t fall from anywhere, dummy!” Tony scowled at Bucky, then scowled over at the remainder of their cupcakes. “You could make it easier by not falling on purpose all the time! You’re so–” 

Tony stopped when Bucky sniffed, the five year hiding his face and starting to cry. “You’re so– aw Buck, don’t cry. S’okay. You fell and I caught you, right? Everything’s okay. Don’t be scared. I’m not really mad, hey, it’s okay.” 

“S-Sorry.” Bucky hiccuped and Tony budged closer to give him a one armed hug. “Th-thanks for catching me, Tony.” 

“I’ll always catch you, Buck.” Tony promised. “But no more climbing the top bunk, okay?” 

“Okay.” Bucky hiccuped again. “Can we go get some more cupcakes?” 

“Happy will be really mad.” Tony said doubtfully. “We’ll have to sneak in. Maybe even wear masks so he doesn’t know it’s us.” 

“Oh I know!” Bucky lit up in excitement. “We can cut up my Ma’s stockings for masks! We’ll be invis’ble!” 

“That’s a great idea!” Tony exclaimed. “C’mon c’mon c’mon!” 

Later that night Winnie _shrieked_ in horror when she found the remnants of her very favorite pair of stockings cut out into vaguely child sized masks, and even though Bucky and Tony swore they knew nothing and absolutely _hadn’t_ used the stockings to try and steal cupcakes, the frosting around their mouths told another story. 

“Absolute hellions.” Winnie said mournfully and Maria only barely managed to stop laughing long enough to agree, “ _Hellions_.” 

***************

***************

It was only a matter of time before Winnie and George caught Bucky trying to climb along the top bunk in his room of course, so by the time Tony was ten and Bucky only about eight, the bedroom had been redone so Bucky’s bed was on a low platform and the high window boarded up so he wouldn’t be tempted to climb to it again. 

Having a low bed didn’t stop Bucky from being reckless, of course. Now the boys were old enough to play unaccompanied in the gardens and they spent every minute of the day outside playing knights and dragons, soldiers and archers, pirates and privateers. Bucky could scale a tree in only a few minutes but Tony was faster on his feet so their play time took them from one end of the orchard to the other, up through branches and tumbling through hedges, scaling ladders and jumping from the roofs of shops and sheds.

“Oh I wish he wouldn’t do that.” Winnie clutched at her tea cup and grimaced as Bucky swung upside down on a branch, stabbing and swinging at Tony with his wooden sword. “I’m so worried about him _falling_.” 

“He’s a boy, Winnie.” Maria said mildly. “You can’t expect him to simply sit and do his sums and alphabet all day, the poor dear would go mad.” 

These days Maria and Tony lived in the Castle Barnes most of the year, only traveling back to their own Kingdom to spend the holidays with Howard. Tony and Bucky were best friends, happy to sit together at meals, to do lessons side by and side and even to share a suite with twin bed pushed to opposite ends of the walls, and Winnie–

–Well, Winnie’s nerves grew worse every year and since George was too occupied with matters of the realm to worry about his anxious wife’s panicky spells, Maria stayed on to help keep her oldest friend calm and collected.

“You don’t have to worry so much, you know.” Maria poured fresh tea into Winnie’s cup and tried for a comforting smile. “Tony would never let Bucky fall. Look at them, they are the very best of friends! _Breathe_ , love. All will be well.” 

“That’s easy for you to say.” Winnie said tightly, staring out the window at the boys. “It isn’t _your_ child that’s cursed.” 

Outside in the garden, Tony faked a stab at Bucky’s belly and when Bucky gasped and grabbed at his stomach as if it had been a fatal blow, Tony crowed, “I am victorious! Bring me the Princess!” 

“The Princess?” Bucky made a face. “Who wants a _Princess_?” 

“At the end of the story, Prince Charming always gets to kiss the Princess.” Tony explained in a rather _no duh_ tone of voice. “And I won, so where’s my Princess?” 

“Kay, but just cos you won doesn’t mean you’re charming.” Bucky protested. “You flick boogers at me during lessons! That’s not _charming_!” 

“Maybe if you were a Princess, I wouldn’t flick boogers at you.” Tony countered, and got a mouth full of dirt for his efforts, Bucky dropping right out of the tree and taking Tony to the ground with him. “Ack! You weigh a thousand pounds! Get off!” 

“ _You_ weigh a thousand pounds!” Bucky cried and just that quickly, their discussion about _Princesses_ derailed into wrestling and trying to shove mud up the other’s noses. 

They were an absolute mess when the servant came to call for dinner, Bucky’s beautifully embroidered shirt torn at the shoulder and Tony’s shorts stained beyond redemption. 

“Hey, you got a little–” Tony wiped a smear of dirt from Bucky’s cheek and grinned at him. “I got it. Race you to dinner?” 

“Yep.” Bucky stomped on Tony’s foot and took off running for his life, cackling gleefully as Tony tore after him. “I’m winning! I’m winning!” 

The servant only sighed and stepped out of the way so she wasn’t run over. 

Such was life when Tony visited the Castle Barnes. 

**************

**************

“We should tell him.” Winnie whispered the night of Bucky’s tenth birthday. “George my love, we should tell Bucky about the curse. He doesn’t understand why we are so strict with him and if he only knew then he wouldn’t try to break the rules so often.” 

“Don’t you dare.” George said flatly. The monarch loved Winnie very much but he had endured quite _enough_ of her ceaseless worrying and panicking over every little thing. He thought about the curse every day too, but Winnie had actually boarded off the balconies the other day because Bucky and Tony were leaning on the rails and spitting into the grass. Just seeing Bucky on the balcony had sent Winnie into a faint and George had had _enough_ of her hysterics _._

“Why would you wish so much worry and stress on the boy?” He asked, throwing his hands in the air. “Boys _fall_ , Winnie. They get hurt and they get back up again. Telling Bucky about his curse would mean that every time he slipped he’d panic, and then he’d stop doing anything that might cause him injury, which means he would stop doing anything at all. Do you want that? Do you want our boy to live in fear every waking moment, wondering and worrying and too afraid to even go outside?”

“…no.” Winnie covered her face. “No, but George I–” 

“You will _not_ tell him.” The King’s word was final, his eyes flashing in annoyance. “I forbid it. If Bucky is doomed to fall, then all the worrying in the world will not keep it from happening. We cannot live our lives in fear, and I won’t let Bucky live that way either. He does not need to know, not now and maybe not ever.” 

Winnie nodded stiffly and George put a comforting, if not _hurrying_ , arm around her waist to send her along to her chambers. “Off to bed then. Get some rest and I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Winnie passed by the boy’s room on her way to bed and only the height of self control and perhaps fear of George’s anger kept her from opening the door and waking Bucky just to check that he was alright. 

She needn’t have worried. The boys were perfectly alright and perfectly _awake_ , curled up together in Bucky’s bed trading a book back and forth and talking in hushed whispers. 

“How come the Princess is always in the highest room of the tallest tower?” Bucky wanted to know. “Seems like a dumb place to hide. Did she get trapped up there?” 

“She’s not trapped.” At twelve, Tony was sure he knew absolutely everything. “That’s where she’s the safest! She’s safe from the dragon, safe from any bad guys, plus when the Prince rescues her it’s all romantic and everything. They can watch the sunset while they share true loves kiss.” 

“Nah.” Bucky was ten, and sure his best friend knew exactly _nothing_. “If it were me, I wouldn’t wait to be rescued. I’d tie the bed sheets together and jump out the window and rescue myself.” 

“No you wouldn’t.” Tony shook his head. “You’d wait for me to come rescue you just like you always do.” 

“Wait wait wait.” Bucky pushed at Tony’s shoulder irritably. “You say that like _I’m_ the Princess. I’m not the Princess! And I don’t always need rescued!” 

“Sure you do.” Tony turned a page and tapped at the picture of the Princess clutching flowers and reaching out for the Prince. “See? You got long hair just like her _and_ you held roses last week and told me to rescue you!” 

“I like my hair long.” Bucky informed the other Prince. “And I wasn’t holding roses, you pushed me into the rose bush and I needed help getting out! It doesn’t count as a rescue if you pushed me first!” 

“You’re just bein’ picky for no reason.” Tony insisted and Bucky walloped him with a pillow. “Ow! Dang it, Bucky! I can’t help that you’re a Princess and I’m Prince Charming! It’s just the way the story goes!” 

“DON’T CALL ME A PRINCESS!” 

Bucky got a pillow to the face when he yelled and the book was quickly forgotten in favor of a full out pillow fight. Howard was only just heading to bed when he heard the racket, and he pounded at the door, hollering, “You two be quiet or I’ll separate you!” 

The boys scrambled apart and into their respective beds and only after Howard’s footsteps had receded down the hall did Tony whisper, “You don’t gotta be the Princess, Buck. I’d rescue you anyway. You know that.” 

“I know.” Bucky whispered back. “But the next time you push me in the flowers, I’m gonna thump you, alright?” 

“That’s fair.” 

**************

**************

By Tony’s thirteenth birthday, he had moved into the Castle Barnes entirely. Maria still split her time between Winnie and her home with Howard, but Tony simply moved most of his belongings into Bucky’s suite of rooms and _stayed_ , perfectly content to share everything with his best friend. 

The witch Margaret came to visit shortly after Tony’s birthday, appearing in a wash of warm wind and tinted air, waving her hands and exclaiming, “I meant to be here for your special day, little love. But time is different when you are old like me, the days blend together and weeks don’t mean much of anything at all, and before I knew it, I was late to the party!” 

The boys forgave Margaret in an instant, always too happy to see the witch to care that her visits were sporadic and always thrilled with whatever gifts she magiced from her cloak. 

This time the gift was a set of twin daggers, beautifully carved handles and runes etched onto the gleaming blades and Margaret was very serious, very _careful_ as she handed the knives to the boys and admonished, “You are near to grown now, and it’s very important to keep yourself and each other safe. These will help, do you understand? Keep them on you always.” 

“So long as Tony’s got his, I’ll be okay.” Bucky pushed his hair out of his eyes and beamed at Margaret. “He always rescues me!” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Margaret had a warmly approving smile for Tony. “But all the same, I want you to wear yours too, James. Promise?” 

“I promise.” Bucky said seriously. “But it’s just Bucky, ma’am. No one but Ma calls James and only if I’m in trouble.” 

“Ah. Bucky then.” Margaret was _equally_ as seriously, and leaned down to give both the boys a kiss on their forehead. “Go and play so I can talk with your mothers.” 

The boys were gone immediately, exclaiming over their new knives and shouting about all the monsters they would slay with the blades, and Margaret took herself right to Winnie’s rooms to see the Queen. 

“Are you quite alright, love?” It was clear Winnie wasn’t alright, but Margaret asked all the same, retrieving a cool cloth from… somewhere… and laying it gently on Winnie’s forehead. “Tell me what’s wrong, what could have happened to have you so worked up?” 

Winnie burst into tears, crying about how Bucky had slipped and fallen just that morning and how George was tired of her hysterics but how she couldn’t help it, and _oh_ every year that passed she got more and more nervous and how could they ever hope to break the curse when Bucky might not make it to old enough to love–

“Hush, now.” A hand in the air and a softly murmured blessing, and the tension washed right out of Winnie’s body, the witch’s influence calming her nerves like no earthly medicine could. “Didn’t I tell you that there are many ways to love? Very few require a kiss, darling. So long as the love is true, there is always a chance to save our boy.”

Margaret tipped her head towards the window as Bucky and Tony raced by down below, calling to each other in excitement on their way to another adventure, and the witch smiled to herself. 

_So long as the love is true, there is always a chance._

***************

The year Bucky turned thirteen, he and Tony greased the banister of the staircase and spent an entire day rocketing down the three floors at a speed just below _breakneck_. 

It ended much the way most of their shenanigans ended– with a miscalculation and a scream and Tony lunging to grab Bucky before something terrible happened. Bucky walked away with only a couple bruises, but Tony’s shoulder _strained_ as he had grabbed for his friend, and Bucky spent a solid week rubbing healing cream into Tony’s arm as an apology. 

“Come off it, Buck.” Tony finally said on the last night. “I’d’ve grabbed you even if I hurt my shoulder worse. You know that.” 

“I know.” Bucky bit at his lip in concentration as he worked at the hurt muscles tentatively. “But I wanna take care of you anyway. I feel bad you got hurt helping me.” 

“Yeah well, I’m bigger than you.” Tony nudged at Bucky good naturedly. “Better me getting hurt than you, Buck.” 

Winnie moved the boys bedroom down to the ground floor after the stairs incident, telling Maria shakily, “If Bucky isn’t on the upper floors than he can’t fall from the balcony or slip down the stairs, right? He can’t fall if he’s on the ground.”

“You’re right.” Maria held Winnie’s thin hand and nodded, sharing a worried look with George over Winnie’s head. “You’re right, darling. He can’t fall if he’s always on the ground.” 

“I hate being down here.” Bucky complained one day as he slumped in his desk chair and worked on his Latin. “Only thing out the windows is trees and I can’t even see over them to see the ocean! Why is Ma being so weird about letting me near anything high?” 

“Probably cos every time you get more than an inch off the ground you’re flailing about like a lunatic and trying to face plant.” Tony was fifteen now and catching the eye of every scullery maid and serving girl in the castle. His curly hair never managed to stay tamed, his dark eyes sparkled with gold when the light hit it just right, and despite many _many_ arguments with Bucky over whether or not his behavior was charming, Tony’s smile could get him just about anything he wanted. 

Right now his smile was just _aggravating_ though, so Bucky threw a wadded up piece of paper at him and went back to work. 

“You been kissed yet, Buck?” Tony said next and Bucky’s head shot up, crystal blue eyes narrowing in confusion. 

“…no? But you know that, cos you know everything about me.” Bucky tapped his pencil on the table for a few seconds before asking, “Have _you_ been kissed yet?” 

“Nah.” Tony shook his head. “I think one of the serving girls would let me kiss her if I wanted though. They’ve sure started being nice now that I’m grown.” 

“You’re not grown.” Bucky scoffed and Tony retorted. “More grown than you! My voice got deep last year and you still sound like a kid!” 

“Whatever.” Bucky played with the end of one of his braids, bottom lip poking out as he thought for a minute. “Who wants to kiss, though? I saw Ma and Pop kissing and it looked real uncomfortable. And Pop says things like Ma looks like _spring_ , cos her hair’s brown and her eyes are green and she smells like flowers? I don’t get it, but it’s dumb.” 

“Sure _sounds_ dumb. Who wants to be called after a season?” Tony unwrapped a package of cookies and offered most of them to Bucky. “If I said you looked like Winter that would be stupid, right? Your hair looks like dead branches and you’re super pale like snow and your lips are red like they’re frostbitten? That’s stupid, nobody wants to hear that.”

Bucky paused with a cookie half way to his mouth. “…you think about how I look, Tony?” 

“We sleep in the same room, I gotta look at your ugly face all the time.” Tony deadpanned and Bucky frowned at him, flinging back, “Yeah well, _you_ look like Autumn. Muddy eyes and hair like shriveled up leaves and your freckles look like dirt!” 

“ _What_!” Tony jumped to his feet in outrage. “My eyes don’t look like mud!”

“You didn’t deny the dirty freckles!” Bucky taunted. “I bet them serving girls don’t wanna kiss you so much as they wanna clean your face!” 

“Damn it!” Tony cleared his desk in one leap and tackled Bucky right out of his chair, the wooden legs cracking under their combined weight and splintering to pieces. “Take it back! My freckles aren’t dirty!” 

“They are!” Bucky was gasping with laughter as they grappled and rolled and pinched at each other. “You look like Autumn! Muddy, dirt trackin’ in _Autumn_!” 

“That’s better than dead branch hair Winter!” Tony insisted. “And frostbitten lips! They’ll turn black and fall off and no girl will ever want to kiss those

“Don’t wanna kiss a girl anyway!” Bucky argued back. “So I guess it’s fine!” 

“Oops, I gotcha.” Tony automatically put his hand behind Bucky’s head to keep it from bouncing off the hardwood when they rolled one more time. “Wait. What do you mean, you don’t wanna kiss a girl?” 

“Well I dunno.” Bucky’s whole body moved on the floor when he shrugged. “Who needs to kiss a girl when I could kiss you if I wanted to?” 

“You–” Tony blinked in surprise, his fingers tightening briefly in Bucky’s hair before falling away. “You want to kiss me?” 

“You’re my best friend.” Bucky clambered up from the floor and dusted off his pants. “If I wanted to kiss somebody, guess it’d be you, right?” 

“Huh.” Tony brushed a few splinters from Bucky’s shoulder and nodded. “Yeah, I guess if I wanted to kiss someone it’d be you.” And then with a glare. “Gonna call you Winter from now on, though. Stick hair Winter.” 

“You call me Winter and I’m gonna call you mud.” Bucky threatened. “Just you watch and see.” 

************

************

When a Prince turned fifteen, it was common practice to send him to live with another family, usually a neighboring royal, possibly even a rival Kingdom. The years away from home taught the Prince how to adapt to uncertain situations as well as reinforced the bonds of established friends and strengthened relationships with tenuous allies. 

More than likely, Tony would have come to live at the Barnes castle on his fifteenth birthday since Winnie and George were the Stark’s closest friends, and two years later Bucky would have gone to live with Howard and Maria. 

Tony already lived at the Barnes castle of course, so his fifteen birthday came and went with nothing more than a birthday party and pile of gifts, and life continued on much the way it had for years. 

By the time _Bucky_ turned fifteen, Winnie was anxious to the point of not even wanting the Prince to wander the castle grounds un escorted and the thought of Bucky leaving to foster– even to someone trusted like the Stark’s– was enough to make her hands tremble. 

Much like Tony’s fifteen birthday, Bucky’s was a day of celebration, of presents, and of nothing changing at all. 

Not that Bucky was disappointed to be staying home. Besides his Ma’s increasingly anxious episodes and the ever stricter rules about where they could go and what they could do, Bucky didn’t want to leave home. He didn’t want to leave his Ma and Pop and he _certainly_ didn’t want to leave Tony. 

Tony was his best friend and partner in crime and confidant and some days– _some days-_ -

“Hey, I dunno if I want you to call me _Bucky_ anymore.” he said one day as they sat curled up on the sofa in the library, tucked warmly under blankets to keep out the winter chill, sharing a book between their laps. “Seems like a little kid’s name.” 

“But everyone calls you Bucky.” Tony didn’t look up from the illustrated page, tracing the lines of a terrifying beast and skimming the information beneath. “Did you know if you cut the head off the Hydra monster, two more grow in its place? Scary.” 

“Hydra monsters aren’t real.” Bucky slouched into the couch and put his head on Tony’s shoulder. “And I’m serious. I don’t know what else to have people call me, cos James doesn’t really feel like my name unless Ma’s yelling at me, but Bucky sure seems like a kid.” 

“I could start calling you Winter.” Tony shifted on the couch so he could get his arm around Bucky tugging his friend closer. Lately it seemed like _all_ he wanted to do was hold Bucky and since Bucky never seemed to care, Tony kept right on doing it. “I remember threatening to call you Winter for a while, wonder why I never did.” 

“Cos I threatened to beat you stupid if you kept saying my hair looked like dead branches.” Bucky snuggled closer and tapped at the Hydra monster painting. “That’s sure freaky looking though, imagine seeing one’a them? That’d make anyone scream.”

“I could kill it.” Tony said confidently. “Just get my sword real hot and chop it all off at the neck, burn the flesh so it doesn’t grow back. Easy.” 

“Easy.” Bucky mimicked and Tony pinched his side viciously. “Ow! Damn it! Don’t do that! We’re not kids anymore, Tony! I’m bigger than you and I’ll get you for that!” 

“You’re _maybe_ the same size as me.” Tony said scornfully. “Don’t push your luck.” 

Bucky settled back down into Tony’s side and after a moment Tony said, “Your hair doesn’t look like dead branches by the way. It’s more like… like black silk. And you’re real pale like snow but not ugly snow like I used to tell you. Just pretty, fresh snow all glittery on top, you know what I mean?” 

“…oh.” Bucky’s lips parted in surprise and Tony’s dark eyes dropped to watch, his voice a little hoarse when he continued, “I know I said your mouth looked frostbitten but I think it’s more like um– well you remember that one year the gardener got the orchards to grow red plums and we stole a bunch and ate them until we were sick?” 

“…yeah?” 

“That’s what color your lips are.” Tony’s cheeks flushed pink. “So you know I could– I could call you Winter. If you wanted. I won’t mean anything bad by it. Promise.”

Bucky’s heart was pounding, his throat suddenly dry and his face probably as red as the fruit Tony was talking about. _What was he supposed to say?_ “Um, Tony–” 

“ _Shhh_.” If Tony blushed any harder he’d probably combust, so he just opened the book wider and pointed to a new section. “Leave me alone, I’m reading.” 

“Okay.” More than a little relieved Tony didn’t expect him to say anything, Bucky just stayed quiet, leaning in so he could read too. And if his hand brushed Tony’s when they both reached for the same page, that was alright and if Tony maybe leaned back so Bucky was leaning more on his chest, well that was alright too. 

They still shared a room, beds pushed to opposite walls and clothes all stuffed into one big dresser and tonight for the first time _ever_ , Bucky ducked into the en suite to change into his sleep clothes. 

He was suddenly feeling self conscious, suddenly over aware of his body and of _Tony’s_ body and that their beds were in the same room, even if they were twenty feet apart. He’d never felt awkward around Tony before but tonight Bucky thought he’d pass out if he had to see Tony almost naked as they changed. 

_The en suite, it was._

When Bucky came out of the bathroom, Tony was already in bed with his back to the room but there was a tiny bouquet of flowers on Bucky’s pillow, the last of the blossoms from the plum tree, a rose or two from Winnie’s favorite bush, a sprig of greenery, all tied with a bright red ribbon. 

Bucky brought the flowers to his nose and inhaled their fragrant scent, whispering a shy, “Thank you.” 

“I’m sleeping.” Tony whispered back and Bucky only grinned, setting the flowers carefully at his bedside and climbing under the covers to sleep, and to dream of Tony. 

*************

*************

“You should have seen the fuss the boys put up about being separated.” Maria cut into the delicate cake and offered Margaret a piece. “But once Bucky turned sixteen, they needed their own space. I don’t understand how they’ve been content to share just one room their whole lives, I go batty sharing a suite with Howard and we’re in love!.” 

“Quite right, my dear.” Howard didn’t even look up from his newspaper, and Maria sent him a fond smile.

“The boys don’t love each other?” Margaret queried, sipping at her tea and keeping a close eye on Winnie, who could barely manage a taste of her own cup. “How odd, last time I came they seemed so close.” 

“Oh they love each other very much.” Maria was quick to assure her. “Bucky is still reckless and Tony is _unfailingly_ patient when it comes to keeping Bucky is safe. They trust each other implicitly, it’s rather wonderful to see. And even thought they argue at least twice a day, at least they’ve finally out grown the habit of wrestling all the time.” 

“Winnie, my love?” Margaret reached and lay gentle fingers on the Queen’s arm. “You haven’t said anything. You don’t approve of how close Tony and Bucky are?” 

“Tell me.” Winnie set her tea down and clasped her shaking fingers together. “When you came through the bridge, did they have it shut down on both the castle side and the city? Or just the city?” 

“Both castle and city.” Margaret answered calmly, thinking of the barricades on either side of the bridge across the gorge. “As you’ve ordered, isn’t that right?” 

“I just can’t take a chance.” Winnie whispered, her face very pale now. “The curse will come true before my baby is grown and he is so close to grown. No balconies, no stairs, no bridges. He can’t fall if he’s always on the ground, isn’t that right?” 

“Oh my love.” Margaret sent an alarmed look towards Maria and then switched seats so she was right next to the Queen. “When was the last time you slept, darling?” 

“A few days ago, Bucky and Tony were practicing their dances for the upcoming winter ball.” Maria supplied quietly. “Tony wanted to try lifting Bucky and they argued about how Bucky was certainly not a girl to be lifted and Tony insisted he was strong enough and well–” she sighed. “Winnie came to the ballroom just as Tony dropped Bucky. They both ended up on the floor but Bucky didn’t so much as bump his head. Tony caught him well enough to take most of the hit and Bucky isn’t even bruised.” 

“She hasn’t slept since then?” Margaret whispered, and Maria pursed her lips, shaking her head. “Where is the King?” 

“George is… “ Maria hesitated. “George is out doing a rotation with the general the past few weeks.. Winnie’s nerves are only getting worse and sometimes he needs the time to himself.” 

“Poor dear.” Margaret’s hand lit with a gentle glow and she placed her palm on Winnie’s forehead. “Sleep, love. You can rest, all is well.” 

Winnie was out like a light, slumping into the couch immediately and Margaret rescued the tea cup as it fell from her hands. “How long has she been this bad?” 

“It’s been getting worse every year.” Maria spread a blanket over Maria’s still form. “But every since Bucky turned fifteen she seems _drastically_ worse. We all live on the bottom floor now because Winnie ordered the stairs blocked off. The doors to the balconies are boarded, even the ones over the garden. She doesn’t want Bucky riding his horse and the boys haven’t been anywhere near the cliffs for years.” 

“How do they feel about being so limited?” Margaret wanted to know and Maria lifted one slim shoulder in a shrug.

“Tony and Bucky are happiest when they are together, to be quite honest don’t think they even notice the restrictions.” 

Margaret raised a knowing eyebrow and Maria amended, “Alright. I know for a fact they sneak out at every given opportunity. I’ve caught Tony bandaging Bucky in the kitchen very late at night, I’ve found clothing torn on tree branches and sometimes I visit the stables and catch their horses still being wiped down.” 

“I see.” Margaret nodded as if she understood completely. “Is it safe to assume they are together now?” 

“Oh always.” Maria confirmed. “They don’t spend a single day apart. I’m sure you’ll find them in the garden together.” 

The boys _were_ in the garden, tucked away on the roof of the gazebo in the farthest corner from the castle. They could just barely see the ocean through the surrounding trees, they were all but invisible to anyone passing by, and moments like today when the sun shone down and birds were singing, the rooftop was practically paradise. 

“How come you always want to be up high?” Tony stretched his lean frame out on the roof and sighed, folding his arms behind his head. “You know I don’t mind it, but is sure makes your Ma worry.” 

“I know.” Bucky nibbled around the edge of a cookie. “But Ma worries about everything these days. She’s gonna start locking me in my room soon, always scared I’m gonna fall or get hurt or something like that.” 

“To be fair, you fall a lot.” Tony rolled onto his side and reached for one of the cookies from Bucky’s lap. “Not like you get hurt though, not since we greased the stairs anyway.” 

“I don’t get hurt only cos you’re always there to rescue me.” Bucky scooted closer and brushed the crumbs from Tony’s shirt. “Otherwise I’d really be in trouble, huh?” 

“M’always gonna be there to rescue you.” Tony said quietly and when Bucky only smiled, Tony reached for his hand and wove their fingers together. 

They did this sometimes, only _sometimes_ since Tony had left flowers on Bucky’s bed. They held hands or sat closer than necessary and even though their bedrooms were separate now, most nights Bucky ended up sitting with Tony and reading until they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer, or Tony would sneak into Bucky’s room so they could talk until they both fell asleep. Most times it was fine and nothing felt different but _sometimes_ Bucky would blush and Tony would be tempted to brush his fingers along the strip of skin where Bucky’s sleep shirt rode up from his pants….

 _Sometimes_ it was overwhelming, but usually it was just right. Bucky was his best friend and they loved each other. They could laugh and tease each other and argue and sometimes – _sometimes_ – 

“You’re so pretty.” Tony whispered and Bucky’s smile stretched bigger. “Is that okay? Can I tell you that?” 

“If I can tell you that you’re pretty too.” Bucky whispered back.

Promptly, almost predictably Tony objected, “Prince Charmings are handsome, not pretty!” 

“ _If_ you were charming, maybe I’d call you handsome.” Bucky said flatly and the tentative sweetness of the moment dissolved into an age old argument of whether or not Tony was charming, whether pretty was a word only for Princesses and then Tony blurted, “Get used to it, Winter! When we get married I’ll be King and you’ll be my Queen and I’ll call you _pretty_ all I want!” 

Bucky’s mouth fell open just as Tony’s snapped shut, eyes closing in embarrassment. “Um, what I meant was– I didn’t mean– not that you and I will–damn it, um–”

“Tony.” Bucky had never kissed anyone in his life, but he suddenly _knew_ he wanted to kiss Tony. They were close together anyway, so Bucky leaned in to press their lips together just as Tony was ducking his head and cursing his own awkwardness and–

“Ow!” 

“OW!” 

Both boys yelped as their heads collided, Bucky’s nose connecting with Tony’s forehead and he _shouted_ , rolling away and grabbing at his nose when it started to bleed. 

“Oh shoot, are you okay? What happened?” Tony scrambled over to check on Bucky, wiping at the blood with his sleeve. “What the heck were you doing?” 

“What do you mean, what was _I_ doing?” The words came high pitched and nasal as Bucky pinched at his nose to stem the bleeding. “I was trying to kiss you! Why did you duck?” 

“I felt like an idiot for saying the thing about you being my Queen.” Tony muttered. “But if I would’a known you were trying to kiss me, I wouldn’t have ducked, I promise.”

“Course I was gonna kiss you.” Bucky huffed. “What else was I ‘sposed to do when you announce you want to marry me?” 

“I didn’t know that’s the sorta thing you kiss after!” Tony tipped Bucky’s head back so he could see if he was bruised or not. “Sounds right, but how do I know? I’ve never done it before.”

“You–you’ve never kissed anyone before?” Bucky couldn’t help the way his voice wobbled. “ _Really_?” 

“Well… n?.” Tony’s lips curved in a sheepish smile and he backed off a little, chucking a pebble off the roof just so he wouldn’t have to look at Bucky as he admitted, “I always figured you’d be my first but–” 

“– but _what_?” 

“–but I don’t need to kiss you to prove I love you.” Tony said quietly. “Right? You’re my best friend, Winter. I love you. No kisses needed.” 

“I love you too.” It was the easiest thing in the world to say and a piece of Bucky wondered how they had never said it before. “I um– I like when you call me Winter.” 

“Yeah.” Tony’s eyes sparked warm. “I know you do.” 

“You um–” Bucky took a deep breath. “You look like Autumn, okay? You got a bunch of colors in your hair like when the leaves change and your eyes look like gold when the sun hits them just right and I dunno what your freckles remind me of, but I love them.” 

“ _Oh_.” Tony had never been speechless before but he was sure speechless now, so he didn’t bother trying to talk. Instead he held out his hand and gave Bucky a hopeful smile, sat real close together, and hid his blush in Bucky’s long hair. 

No kisses needed. 

***********

***********

Bucky turned eighteen and for the first time in his life won the argument with Tony about which one of them was more grown. Not only had Bucky’s voice mellowed into something deep and smooth, his shoulders broadening as he packed on muscle, but he stood a full two inches taller than Tony and _that_ was really all that mattered. 

“If you ask me if I need help reaching something again, I will end you.” Tony stated, carefully tying Bucky’s neckerchief and giving it the appropriate amount of fluff. “I’m still older than you.” 

“I feel like age doesn’t count when you’re smaller than me.” Bucky pointed out and then wheezed when Tony yanked the cloth tighter than strictly necessary. “You gonna strangle me on my birthday, Tony?” 

“Bucky–”

“–Won’t you need a step ladder for that?” 

Tony pursed his lips and Bucky snorted with laughter, and even though everyone in the party assumed Bucky’s tie was crooked and his hair messy because he and Tony had spent a moment locked in a passionate embrace, the truth was much _less_ romantic–

–Tony had retrieved a step ladder and tackled Bucky, pinning him with a well executed and often used move, and Bucky had been laughing too hard to even try to escape. 

“The least you could have done was straightened his neckerchief.” Margaret said in disapproval. “ _Honestly_ , Tony.” 

“It’s not what you think, Margaret.” Tony’s dark eyes tracked Bucky across the dance floor, and he smiled when he saw Winnie make a rare appearance from her rooms long enough to dance with her son. “Everyone here thinks we were _cavorting_ in our bedrooms, but it was less of a lover’s embrace and more of an ambush and all out war.” 

“Of course it was.” Margaret’s smile was endlessly amused, her fingertips glowing with magic as she touched Tony’s cheek. “You love him very much?” 

“Of course I do.” Tony didn’t even hesitate. “Bucky is my best friend.” 

“And have the two of you…” Margaret raised an eyebrow meaningfully. “…made your love official?” 

“ _What_?” Tony nearly inhaled his champagne and Margaret laughed softly as his embarrassment. “No! I mean, yes we love each other, but we haven’t– not– oh god why am I even talking to you about this?” 

“I was only curious.” Margaret patted at his arm gently. “There are many types of love, my Prince, each as wonderful as the next. I’ve lived a very long time but it will always be my favorite to hear a love story. I’m only being nosy, don’t worry. The two of you will find your moment, no matter how it comes to be.” 

Tony kept sending the witch suspicious, embarrassed glances but Margaret didn’t say anything else, just gave the young Prince one of those peculiar, all knowing smiles and changed the subject.

Later that night Margaret managed a moment alone with Bucky, and she pulled him into the parlor murmuring, “You must come with me dear, we have much to talk about. It’s time for you to know a thing or two.”

Bucky sat and listened with wide eyes as the witch told him about the day of his christening, the creature _Echidna_ and the curse, the reason why his Ma couldn’t bear to see him anywhere high and how the curse was supposed to take him before he was grown.

“But I’m grown now.” Bucky pointed out, eyes wide and lips trembling. “Eighteen years old, I’m– I’m a man now, so I’m safe. I’m safe now, right?” 

“You are indeed a man by some accounts.” Margaret allowed. “But by others, not so much. As a Prince you are a man at eighteen, but unable to take the throne until you are twenty five. If you were a peasant, you would be a man the day you could own property at twenty one. Those of us who have seen _centuries_ don’t consider a man grown until he’s married or at the very least taken a lover…” 

She let her voice trail off pointedly and Bucky’s brow furrowed. “I love Tony, isn’t that enough? Perhaps our love has kept the curse from coming true.” 

“Perhaps.” Margaret tried to smile. “But we must be _extra_ careful now, little love. I know your mother has spent these last years worrying herself sick but now that we are so close to the curse running out, you are in more danger than ever.” 

“…why didn’t anyone tell me?” Bucky whispered. “My whole life I’ve tried to climb to the highest places, the tallest trees. So many times I could have died if Tony hadn’t been there to catch me. Why didn’t anyone _tell_ me?” 

“Would telling you have done any good besides make you worry?” Margaret asked. “Or break Tony’s heart? Tell me, Bucky. Would you still climb the gazebo roof to sit with your love if you knew a fall would bring a curse to bear?” 

Bucky chewed at his bottom lip as he thought, and Margaret waited patiently. 

“Yes.” he finally said. “Because Tony will always catch me. Curse or no curse, he will _always_ rescue me.” 

Margaret nodded, but her smile was sad. She had known what Bucky would say, had known _why_ the Prince would say it. Bucky did not fear a curse he thought could never come true, not when he had a constant companion that promised over and over to save him. 

But Bucky couldn’t sense the growing doom around the castle, he couldn’t feel the tension in the air like Margaret could. With every balcony boarded up and every set of stairs barricaded, ribbons of fear seeped into the very stones of Castle Barnes and stained them black. The windows were clouded over no matter how well the servants cleaned, the air itself heavy with foreboding. Winnie was on the verge of collapsing and only needed the slightest provocation to be lost, Echidna had gone too long without her revenge and the fairies had warned of plants dying, of thorns growing where flowers had bloomed, of the ocean growing restless at the shores. 

The castle was being wrapped in darkness, smothered by panic, fear of a coming curse doing more damage than perhaps the curse itself and Margaret knew it could only be a matter of time before everything came crashing down.

But she didn’t tell Bucky about the darkness, instead she reminded him, “True love conquers all.” and kissed Bucky’s forehead the way she always did. “Do not lose your faith, my love.” 

_True love conquers all._

It was nearly midnight before Tony had the opportunity to steal Bucky away from the party, and he clasped Bucky’s hand tight in his own as they ran from the hall and out the back doors of the castle into the gardens. 

“Tony, wait up! I can’t run in these stupid–” Bucky hopped on one foot trying to kick out of his expensive and uncomfortable shoes. “–fancy–” his neckerchief yanked off and tossed aside. “– _clothes_!” his stiffly formal suit jacket dropped over a hedge and Bucky finally breathed a sigh of relief when he found Tony waiting beneath the branches of their favorite plum tree. 

“Hi.” he grinned, taking both Tony’s outstretched hands and moving close enough for their noses to bump. “This is already the best part of my night.”

“You got a new sword.” Tony pointed out and Bucky countered, “Yeah, but I wear my dagger every day. The sword will just sit in my room.” 

“It has your name in gold on the hilt.” 

“Alright, it will be _fancy_ while sitting in my room.” 

“Oh my god.” Tony rolled his eyes, but his hand came to rest so so softly at the back of Bucky’s neck, and he sounded nervous as he whispered. “I know you hate those fancy clothes, but you were gorgeous tonight.”

“We should have danced together.” Bucky inched even closer, feeling like he wanted to wrap himself in Tony’s smile and just melt away. “Cos you sure look gorgeous in your fancy clothes too.” 

“Just _once_ you need to call me handsome.” 

“Handsome is reserved for Prince Charmings.” Bucky said immediately and Tony’s eyes lit with laughter, open affection and something _else_ that made Bucky’s breath catch and his heart start pounding.

“Tony?” he scarcely dared ask. “What are we doing out here?” 

“I um–” Tony took a deep breath. “Bucky–” and with a secret sort of smile. “– _Winter_. I love you. You know that.” 

“Sure I do.” Bucky said hoarsely. “I love you too, Tony.” 

“I know.” Another one of those deep breaths. “And we’re both grown now. So I thought maybe we could– maybe I could–” 

Bucky waited with bated breath, already knowing what Tony would ask but wanting to hear it all the same.

“Could I kiss you?” Tony asked in the barest whisper. “Sweetheart, would you let me–” 

“ _Yes_.” Bucky blurted and in the next instant Tony’s lips found him, pressing and _molding_ in a way that was completely new and somehow familiar all at the same time. They could have kissed a thousand times for all Bucky knew to put his hands at Tony’s waist, for the way Tony sighed and wove his fingers into Bucky’s hair, for the way their bodies knew each other and fit effortlessly, _beautifully_. 

But they _hadn’t_ kissed a thousand times, this was the first time, the first time of a millions times, innocent and almost chaste and _still_ Bucky’s knees were unbearably weak, Tony’s chest heaving as he gulped for air, and Bucky couldn’t hardly speak when they parted and he saw Tony’s eyes shimmering with tears. 

“I feel like I’m gonna collapse.” The words were nearly inaudible, Bucky not trusting his voice to say much more than that. It was alright though, because Tony leaned in to touch their foreheads together and in the same soft tone whispered back, “I’ll catch you if you fall, sweetheart. Every single time. I love you.” 

“ _Oh_.” Bucky clutched at Tony’s side, pulled him impossibly closer and nodded. “Oh, I love you too.” 

**************

Lost in the moment, lost in each other, neither Bucky nor Tony saw the thorns creeping along the walls of the castle and choking out the roses, and neither felt the sudden shift of icy wind as _something_ stirred deep in the cliffs. 

Margaret felt it though, and she turned from the window with a shawl pulled tight around her shoulders. 

“True love conquers all.” she whispered to the room. “… please oh _please_ protect those boys.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with the Echidna scene… I love my monsters, what can I say?

_To His Royal Highness, Prince and heir to the seat of Lehigh, Sir James Buchanan Barnes– **  
**_

_–Remind me to never use your full title again. I much prefer Bucky and even more than Bucky, I prefer to call you **Winter** so let me start over. _

_–Winter._

_– I miss you._

The oldest laws of the realm demanded that a Prince serve in his Kingdom’s military for a minimum of four years, stating that a Sovereign could not wisely command an army he did not understand, that he could not wage war when he didn’t understand what it meant to be one of the soldiers on the front lines. 

It was a wise law, but an outdated one. It had been at least a century since the realm had dissolved into war, the Kingdoms kept armies more as a precaution than a necessity and more and more, Crown Prince’s were staying home to learn politics instead of weapons. 

King Howard had been adamant that Tony follow tradition an enlist in the army at twenty one, so three months previous Tony had traded his silks and slippers for the coarse material of a soldier’s uniform, had swapped Jarvis’s decorative saddle and trappings for gear that would hold supplies and a rifle. Then he had kissed Bucky goodbye beneath their favorite tree, brushing plum blossom petals from Bucky’s hair and whispering, “When I come home again, I’m going to marry you.” 

“You’ll be gone four years.” Bucky pointed out, trying to smile even though he really just wanted to cry. “I’ll forget you by then, you aren’t all that special.”

“I’ll have to write you love letters so you don’t forget me, then.” Another kiss, achingly sweet and heart breakingly tender as Tony held Bucky close. “And if you need me– if you need me for _anything_ , just send word sweetheart. I’ll come back in an instant, I promise.” 

“Why?” Bucky tried for teasing but the words cracked over a sob. “So you can pretend to be Prince Charming and ride to my rescue?” 

“One day you will _have_ to admit I’m charming.” Tony said firmly and they parted on laughter, laughter that turned to tears as Tony spurred Jarvis down the way and disappeared into the forest, leaving Bucky alone without his best friend and love for the first time in _years_. 

“You never told him.” Margaret magicked herself into visibility just a few yards away and Bucky was too sad to even startle. “You never told him about your curse, or our Prince would not be leaving right now. He would be staying by your side forever. _Why_ didn’t you tell him?” 

“The curse doesn’t matter.” Bucky said woodenly. “I’m grown now, and the curse hasn’t come true. I have nothing to be afraid of anymore. And even if I did, even if that creature Echidna somehow gets her revenge, Tony will come back to rescue me. He’s rescued me from everything, he’ll rescue me from this too. He’s– he’s my Prince Charming.” 

“Of course he is, little love.” Margaret had smiled _very_ sadly that day. “…Of course he is.”

That had been three months ago now, and Bucky had never been so lonely in his entire life. Tony’s letter was a welcome reprieve from days of repetition and boredom, but reading the words when he’d much rather be hearing Tony’s voice only made Bucky’s loneliness worse. 

– _I’m thankful for the busy days, they keep me from thinking about you. Miles and miles of hiking, pounds and pounds of gear– I always fancied myself athletic but learning to be a soldier has taken every bit of my strength and then some. The other men laugh at me, call me a posh Prince, and I am determined to prove I am every bit the soldier they are, even if it about kills me. When you see me again I’ll have loads of muscles for you to swoon over._

_–The food is terrible, I would give anything for some of Happy’s sweets and I’d give anything to be sharing those sweets with you._

_–I miss you, Winter. We’ve been together every day since we were children and not having you by my side feels like missing a limb. I miss your smile and your laugh, the way you are so sure you’re going to win an argument even though I am always right, every single time._

_–Wait for me, love. I’ll come home and marry you, then we’ll never be apart again._

Bucky crumpled the letter to his heart and breathed out shakily, screwing his eyes shut tight so he wouldn’t cry. 

_Oh he missed him._

“Are you alright, darling?” Winnie peeked around Bucky’s door and smiled uncertainly. “How is Tony doing?”

“I miss him, Ma.” Bucky swallowed hard and re-smoothed the paper, folding it carefully before tucking it in his drawer. “It will be two years before I leave to do my service and we won’t even serve in the same army. Even if I could serve under King Howard, I’ll be with Captain Pierce and Tony will be promoted by then, so we won’t be in the same circles. It really will be four years till I see him again, won’t it?” 

“Oh my love.” Winnie gave a short, nervous laugh. “I’m sure you will see him before then. But about you serving under Captain Pierce– no no no, son. You will not be going to serve. That’s an ancient law, an old fashioned law. Howard and Maria are happy to send their child off to fight thinking it makes him a better ruler but you will _not_ be going. Absolutely not. Far too dangerous.”

“Too dangerous.” Bucky repeated, his heart sinking. “You’d keep me trapped here, Ma? Even now that I’m grown and the curse is all but void?” 

“You aren’t– you aren’t trapped here.” Winnie folded her shawl tighter around her body to ease the tremors. Years of worry had sapped the Queen’s strength and turned her skin sallow, left her hair limp and eyes too wide and she looked nearly desperate as she gestured around the room. “You aren’t trapped here, my love. This is your home, your room, you are safe here.” 

“Safe.” Bucky looked around his bedroom, at the windows that had been barred when Winnie had caught him dangling his feet from the ledge, at the bed that sat on the floor because even a bed frame was too high for the Queen’s tastes. “Is this _safe_ , Ma? You’ve turned my room, my _home_ into a prison and you call it safe?” 

“If you had a child, you would understand.” Winnie sliced her hand through the air in a cease motion. “If Tony returns to you, then you two will marry and he will take care of you but for right now ,it’s still up to me. I won’t survive losing you, Bucky. If the curse takes you from me, I won’t be able to bear it. I know you are unhappy, but just think how thrilled your love will be when he comes home and you are still right here waiting.” 

The Queen tried for a smile, but it fell away when Bucky only turned from her. “If you had a child, you would understand.” she repeated. “Things are better this way, son. I promise.” 

*************

*************

Things were not better. 

Long days turned into endless weeks, weeks stretched into never ending months and the stack of letters from Tony grew ever higher, Bucky thought he might actually _suffocate_ within the walls of his castle. 

Even _now_ Winnie grew more and more anxious and at first Bucky argued with his Ma when she abruptly let the servants go because she suddenly couldn’t trust them, he protested when she started wanting a taste of every bite of his food, insisting “Ma, the curse is that I _fall_ , not that I’m poisoned!” but his protests only sent her into a fit of panic and Bucky wished he’d never said anything at all. 

George never came around at all anymore, having moved himself, a few members of the staff and all but a handful of personal items to their second home in Chanterley and even though he arrived at Bucky’s birthday with a gift, he was gone hours later, unable to be around Winnie’s nervous energy for more time than strictly necessary. 

With his father gone and so many of the servants dismissed, Bucky noticed for the first time just how _closed off_ the Castle Barnes was. Had the drapes always been so heavy? The air so stuffy? Had all the windows been boarded up, was it only recently that Winnie had blocked off the servants entrance so any and all visitors had to come through the front door?

And then came the more worrying thoughts– had Bucky been so lost in his adventures with Tony that he had forgotten they were confined to the downstairs? He loved Tony, heart and soul, but had that clouded his judgment to just how bad his Ma’s nerves were? When was the last time he had stood at the cliffs and felt the wind through his hair, or stood at the railings of a balcony and listened to the birds? 

“It’s not your fault, son.” George told Bucky when he came for Christmas day and gifted Bucky a beautiful new sword. “None of this is your fault. It is not a child’s duty to keep their mother from worry, and it was not your responsibility to be aware of everything falling to pieces here. You were meant to grow up, to fall in love, to live happily ever after. You were never meant to carry the burden of stress your mother tries to lay on your shoulders.” 

“It’s not Ma’s fault either.” Bucky said stubbornly, if not regretfully. “Would help if you were here to help her.” 

“Perhaps.” George allowed. “But perhaps your mother is too far gone at this point. Either way, I am sorry for my failings in that area.” 

Bucky didn’t answer, turning the latest letter from Tony over and over in his hands. 

“You could come live with me, you know.” George spoke up again after a moment. “Get you away from this place and out into the sunshine and fresh air again? It might even ease some of your mother’s worries to have you away from a place with so many high spots.” 

“I’m fine here.” Bucky lied. He didn’t want to leave the castle he and Tony had called home for so many years, and he didn’t want to leave his Ma. Despite her worries and the way she set him on edge with her hovering and paranoia, Winnie loved Bucky to her soul and he loved his Ma. Leaving might actually put Winnie in her grave and Bucky would never risk it. 

“I’m fine here.” he said again, and though it was obvious George didn’t believe him, the King only patted at Bucky’s shoulder and nodded, leaving the room and the castle and all the troubles behind as he went. 

And Bucky stayed, even though he had the chance to leave, even though he almost came to hate he sight of his bed empty without Tony sprawling across it. He hated his favorite books because he’d read them a thousand times with Tony and reading them alone was boring, the rest of the library shut off and away upstairs. The castle started to feel like a _trap_ , every letter that came from Tony offered only brief respite and the promises of marriage and _forever_ began to ring hollow as endless months turned into first one year, and then another.

The night of Bucky’s twenty first birthday, Winnie opened the castle doors to visitors for the first time in two years. She ordered the drapes opened and the windows cleaned, the balconies over the garden unboarded so people could mingle beneath the stars in the cool winter air. The chandeliers were lit as bright as they’d been the night of Bucky’s christening, and once again both Margaret and the fairies were invited, gathered in the ballroom alongside Howard and Maria Stark, who had come from their castle for the celebration. Even George made an appearance, greeting his estranged wife with a perfunctory kiss on the cheek and giving Bucky a much more enthusiastic hug. 

“We made it, son.” George took two drinks from a passing waiter and pressed one into Bucky’s palm. “All the way to twenty one and not a scrape or bump to be seen. Some curse, huh? So much for magic and doom and all that.”

The years of stress had aged the Sovereign badly, lines and wrinkles around his eyes that Bucky didn’t recognize, a tremor in the King’s hands that spoke of too much alcohol. Winnie had dealt with the impending curse with over worrying and stress, George with avoidance and denial and now that they were in the same room for the first time in years, the stress was nearly palpable. Bucky managed a smile for his father, drained his drink and loosened his tie, hardly able to _breathe_ over the tension thick in the air. 

“Oh be careful.” Winnie cried when a servant climbed the ladder to adjust the drapes and George snorted, “Winnie, have you gotten so paranoid that _anyone_ falling is enough to send you to hysterics?” 

“I should be worried about you.” Winnie twisted at her handkerchief, ready tears in her eyes. “All the alcohol, you’re bound to fall and break your neck.” 

“So long as the curse comes true one way or another so all your worrying is justified, isn’t that right my dear?” George raised his glass in a faux cheers and Bucky grimaced when his mother turned away with a shaky sigh. 

“Pop don’t be so mean.” Bucky muttered. “Please?” But George only went for a refill of his glass and Bucky looked away from the mess that was his family and over to the empty chair next to his own where Tony would sit if he were here. 

_Winter_ ,

_–I wish I could be there for your birthday but our rotations have taken us to the far side of the Kingdom. I am several weeks journey from the Castle Stark, another week from you and from home, and even though we always promised to do something utterly ridiculous when you came of age, all I can think of now is holding you in my arms and hearing you sigh when I kiss you._

_–So many years together, so long we’ve been in love and I never had to kiss you to know our love was true, but the nights here are cold, the days are long and sometimes it is only the remembered taste of you on my lips that makes me smile._

_– I’ve been reading poetry, can’t you tell? I am determined that one day you **will** call me charming. The poetry should help, don’t you think? _

_– I miss you._

The letter had come weeks ago now and even though Bucky had never really _expected_ Tony home for his birthday, a piece of him had still _hoped_. Turning twenty one meant Bucky was of age to be married, to make his own decisions, to flex his power and privilege as a _Prince_ through out the Kingdom. He was of age to do everything but take the throne and he had _hoped_ Tony would return to take him away. 

Bucky had hoped–

– _wait_. 

A flash of dark hair there by the potted trees and just a hint of a beguiling smile turning a corner and Bucky could have sworn it was _Tony_ there at the edge of the room, Tony wearing that dark red shirt Bucky loved so much and laughing quietly at a serving girl, but when he tried to look closer, his view was blocked by the myriad of visiting dignitaries Winnie had invited to the party. 

“Hello, lovely.” Margaret appeared next to Bucky and lay magic warm fingers on his arm, stopping him from moving forward. “You are very handsome tonight.” 

“Thank you, Margaret.” Bucky said absentmindedly, craning his neck to catch another glimpse of the brunette. “I’ve been told I’m especially dashing in this shade of blue.” 

“I think your Prince Charming would thoroughly approve.” Margaret frowned when Bucky didn’t so much as look at her at the mention of Tony. “Who are you looking for, my Prince? Are you expecting someone _specific_ tonight?” 

“I thought I saw Tony.” Bucky’s face fell, blue eyes dimming in disappointment . “He told me he couldn’t come for my birthday, but I kept hoping anyway and then I thought I saw–” 

“The mind often conjures what the heart so badly wants.” Margaret said quietly. “But do not lose yourself in the fantasy, little love. Enjoy your party, and tomorrow you will have your freedom, hm? Tomorrow is the first day you will be able to do as you wish, so what will you do?” 

“Leave.” Bucky said shortly. “I don’t know where I’ll go, but I cannot stay here anymore. Tony asked me to wait for him, but I cannot wait _here_. I won’t go with my Pop, and I told him last year I would stay but I don’t want to anymore. Maybe I’ll go to the Castle Stark. I’ll be safe enough there to keep Ma from panic attacks and closer to Tony when he finishes his service.” 

Margaret nodded in understanding even as she cautioned, “You musn’t be angry with your mother, Bucky. Motherhood is difficult enough, but knowing your child is supposed to receive a revenge wrought by a petty witch– it would drive even the most understanding of us all to madness. It is _not_ her fault, do you understand?” 

“I understand, but after tonight she will be able to breathe easy.” Bucky decided. “I thought I was grown at eighteen and you warned me to be extra careful until I was twenty one. Tonight I am twenty one, and I won’t have to be careful anymore.” 

Margaret didn’t have much to say to that, but she smiled again and patted at at his hand before moving to find Winnie and Maria. 

“My Prince?” A serving girl came to Bucky with a short curtsy, holding out a folded letter. “This came for you just now.” 

“Thank you.” Bucky took the letter and looked the girl over curiously, noting her almost too bright eyes and overly long hair that fell loose to her waist. Certainly not customary servant attire and now that Bucky looked closer, he noticed her clothes were a step too fine for servant’s garb, her hands too smooth for kitchen work, a ring on her finger too ornate for a peasant. “I don’t recognize you.” 

“Her Majesty the Queen hired several girls from the village for the celebration.” the servant dipped her head. “Myself and my sisters, and a few others.” 

“Ah.” Bucky glanced around the room and sure enough, there were at a dozen faces he did not recognize, several of the women obviously family to the girl in front of him. “Right.” Bucky felt foolish for letting his mother’s paranoia spill into his own words. “I apologize. Thank you for my letter.” 

“Oh of course, and no harm done.” The girls eerily bright eyes flickered as her glance moved over Bucky’s body. “You’ve grown very handsome, my Prince. All of us in the village have wondered when you would fall in love and take a wife. Who is the lucky beauty to capture your attention?” 

Bucky’s smile was pained as he shook his head. _Of course the village didn’t know he and Tony were in love_. “Not a wife.” he said quietly. “Not anytime soon.” 

“Ah.” her eyes glittered with a flash of malice, there and gone before Bucky could be sure he’d even seen it. “How fortunate for us to still have a chance with the handsome Prince.” 

Bucky didn’t react to her words, mostly because he hadn’t heard them. His heart stuttered in his chest when he looked down at the letter and saw Tony’s familiar writing, the letters blocky and reassuring and _wonderful_. 

He turned from the serving girl without another glance and tore the seal from the letter to read–

_Winter–_

_– I promised to be home for your birthday, but I don’t want to share you with the party._

_– Meet me in your old room, on the balcony where we sat and told our stories and fell in love._

_–I’ll be waiting._

_–Autumn_

It was maybe a _little_ odd for Tony to sign his letters _Autumn_ , but Bucky was too excited to see Tony again to notice. Sure, the nickname Autumn hadn’t stuck like the nickname Winter but Tony was notoriously quippy, sarcastic and endlessly teasing and Bucky wouldn’t put it past the other Prince to sign the letter Autumn just to be ridiculous and a little sentimental. 

Bucky stuffed the letter in his pocket and snuck away from the ballroom, dismissing the thought that Tony hadn’t actually promised to be home for his birthday. In fact, Tony had sent a letter specifically saying he couldn’t make it, and while it was a nice surprise, it wasn’t like Tony to outright _lie_ just for the sake of the reveal later on…

Bucky slowed as he came to the stairs, pausing as he thought about everything else the letter said. 

He and Tony hadn’t been in the old bedroom since he was thirteen, and the balconies had been boarded over for over ten years now. Yes, he and Tony had played on the balconies as children but they certainly hadn’t fallen in love there–

–Bucky paused, brow furrowed. That was too many things wrong on a note supposedly from a man Bucky knew better than anyone else. Too many things wrong and Bucky’s skin crawled with a quiet sense of danger–

“Winter?” Came a far off whisper and a laugh Bucky heard every night in his dreams. “Are you coming, or are you going to make me wait to see you again?”

 _Tony_. 

“I’m coming.” Bucky caught a glimpse of dark hair at the top of the stairs and took off running again, putting aside his misgivings about the letter because he wanted _so badly_ to see Tony again. It had been two years after all, mannerisms were bound to change, memories got hazy, he couldn’t expect Tony to remember every detail of every one of their days together. 

_Tony Tony Tony._

At the top of the stairs, the door to Bucky’s old bedroom was wide open, the balcony unboarded and open to the night air and Bucky skidded to a stop when he saw the rose petals littering the balcony, the pillows scattered around by the railings, a soft lamp glowing in the dark. 

“Tony?” he stepped out onto the balcony and ran his fingers lightly over a pile of petals, wondering for a second why they were rose petals and not plum blossoms. “Are you here?” 

“I’m here.” A voice from behind him, soft hands over his eyes. “I remember how much you like flowers, so I thought I’d be romantic and surprise you.” 

“Flowers.” Bucky knew without turning around that the voice wasn’t right, that the hands over his eyes weren’t _right_ and his heart thudded to a panicked stop when he caught a scent of something ancient and burnt. “Plum blossoms are about to be in bloom around my birthday, not roses. Who are you?” 

Bucky wrenched the hands away his eyes and whirled around with his fist cocked back ready to strike–

–and froze in place as his muscles locked up, his body forced to stillness by an upraised hand. 

“Hello there, my Prince.” A watery visage that only _slightly_ resembled Tony melted away and Bucky found himself staring at a witch far older than Margaret, a _horror_ that made his nightmares seem paltry in comparison, and eerie eyes that matched those of the serving girl blinking at him. 

“My my how well you have grown.” The creatures voice came from far away, _echoing_ as if distorted by water. “Twenty one now, aren’t you? Nearly grown. Did you think you escaped your curse, little darling?” 

Bucky gasped for breath as his very _lungs_ seemed to seize and the creature leaned in, parting nearly black lips to bare wickedly curving fangs, a scaled finger gliding along Bucky’s chin and drawing blood with a curved claw. 

“My name is Echidna, but I’m sure you know that.” the creature whispered. “I’m sure your mummy and daddy have told you horror stories about me, I’m sure that bothersome witch Margaret has told you scary tales about the serpentine witch and my cloak of scales and the ancient cultures that call me the Mother of Monsters and my little beasties that eat wayward souls.”

Bucky’s eyes widened, his throat clicking as he tried to scream and Echidna’s smile was a terrible thing. “ _All the stories are true_.” 

“Now then, I shouldn’t have to tell you there is no such thing as an _escape_ from a curse. I had to be patient for so many reasons.” Echidna sighed as if annoyed. “The conditions have to be perfect for magic, the weather the same as the initial curse, an equally important celebration– I’ve had to wait twenty one years for another important birthday, for your panicky mother to invite the fairies back to the castle, for the moon to be exactly full and the stars perfectly aligned but _tonight_ I am done being patient.”

“Tonight, I get my revenge on you and parents for their slight.” The Mother of Monsters tipped her head and narrowed her eyes and Bucky’s frame _shuddered_ as he felt the pulse of her control flickering in his mind and flowing into his limbs. “I will not be ignored and it is time everyone knows it.”

“It was more of a chore than I thought to pretend to be your lover.” Echidna said thoughtfully. “The way he writes to you– I can’t tell if he is trying to be romantic or trying to be ridiculous. The best I could do was look enough like him to keep your attention and then get you upstairs. If only you loved pretty girls, I could have you with no effort at all. No matter of course, you realize you’re doomed to fall before you are grown and tonight at midnight you _will_ be grown.” 

Echidna twisted her wrist, flicked her fingers in the air and Bucky’s mouth sealed shut over a panicked, _silent_ cry. “Time for your fall, my Prince.” 

Bucky’s feet turned outside of his control, his body rotating until he was facing the balcony and taking slow steps toward it. He couldn’t stop his forward motion, couldn’t stop himself from moving towards the railing even though inside his head Bucky was screaming for _help_ , screaming for _Tony_ , screaming for _anyone_ to come and find him.

One foot on top of the railing and Echidna hummed to herself as Bucky wavered on top of the thin width, only the witch’s power keeping the Prince from toppling over too soon. It had began to snow and the air turned ice cold, the polished railing slippery and treacherous and as Bucky teetered on the edge and looked down at the rocks below, he knew this time, for the very first time, Tony wouldn’t be there to catch him. 

“Before you are grown you will seek to fly, risking all to touch the sun.” Echidna canted in a sing song tone. “But Icarus lost his wings and so will you, Winter’s fall will not be undone. A slip from heights, a careless step, a slide to down below. A beauty lost, a Kingdom torn, and that’s the way the horror goes.” 

“That’s the way the horror goes.” she repeated. “That’s the way…” one clawed finger at Bucky’s back and Bucky closed his eyes at the rush of wind at his face. “…the horror goes.” 

Bucky slipped and fell, pushed from the railing to the rocks below, unheard and unseen with no one there to catch him–

–inside the ballroom, Margaret felt the flash of magic, smelled the burn of _smoke_ and reached to catch Winnie as the Queen collapsed, Winnie knowing in her soul as only a mother could that her baby was _gone_ –

–miles and miles and miles away, Tony woke up in a cold sweat, reaching out for Bucky, the name ‘ _Winter_ ’ on his lips as his heart thudded with an awful sort of foreboding–

–and Echidna threw her head back and laughed and laughed and _laughed_ at the sight of the Prince’s body on the rocks below, Bucky’s left arm twisted and broken beneath him, dark hair splayed across white snow, red lips parted on a gasp and pale eyes wide and unseeing. 

“And that’s the way the horror goes.” Echidna clapped her hands, threw back her head and _cackled_ and when Margaret rushed up the stairs, Echidna stopped the other witch in her tracks with a wave of her hand and a wall of magic. 

“No no no.” Echidna scolded lightly. “My dear, you have had twenty one years to play the good witch, but now _my_ time has come.” 

“Winter has fallen.” Margaret strained to see over the balcony’s edge to where Bucky lay below. “Your revenge is satisfied. Let me tend to the boy and his family and bring them some sort of peace.” 

“You know, I know what you did.” Echidna tapped at her bottom lip with one clawed fingers. “I know how you circumvented my curse so the brat only slumbers instead of dies. I know his heart still beats, even if it is slow and sluggish. You have my permission to soothe the Queen and King but be _sure_ I will make it impossible for Winter’s true love to find him. There will be no kiss, no savior, no Prince Charming riding to the rescue, do you understand? I will have my revenge in it’s entirety, no matter what changes your feeble magic has attempted.” 

“Echidna.” Margaret whispered. “Do not do this thing. Are you so angry over an imagined slight? What is twenty years to you and I? Not a lifetime, not even a moment. We are ancient and time does not know us. Why would you take your anger out on a _mortal_?” 

“Because it’s fun.” Echidna lifted a too thin shoulder in a shrug, twitching her cape around her feet. “Make your peace with the humans, Margaret and then leave me be. This castle is mine now.” 

Winnie was still _screaming_ when Margaret returned to the ball room and it took every bit of her power to convince those gathered to disperse, to make them forget why they had come to the castle in the first place. She begged the faires to be gone before it was too late, wiped the memories of the night from the others minds, urged them out the doors and across the bridge back to the city and to their lives. A spell for George to erase the horror from his eyes, a blessing of _rest_ for Winnie to cease the Queen’s cries and Margaret sent them both to bed, tucked the blankets around them and whispered for them to _sleep_ until she bid them wake. 

Howard and Marie were sent home as well, Margaret wishing them well and promising they would let her know when Tony returned home. The King and Queen were none the wiser to the horror unfolding as they stepped into the carriage, and even though it hurt Margaret deeply to lie to her friends, to remove the memories of Winnie and George from their minds, they had to be protected. 

If they knew what had truly happened, if _Echidna_ knew they knew what had happened– 

_No. No she couldn’t take the risk._

Margaret sent the servants to their homes with coin in their pocket and no recollection of the evening, and finally _finally_ the witch lifted Bucky’s body from the rocks and took him to the highest room in the far tower of the castle.

There she lay the Prince out on a bed and rearranged Bucky’s bones to let them set, whispered blessings onto his skin to cleanse the blood and ease the bruises. Margaret couldn’t do much for Bucky’s arm, her magic stretched thin and _exhausted_ by the efforts, but she set the muscles to healing as best she could, brushed searing fingers over the lines and breaks to try and temper what would be no doubt terrible scarring. 

“Sleep, Prince.” she whispered, brushing Bucky’s hair back from his closed eyes. “Sleep until your love comes to wake you. All is-” 

Margaret froze when she heard the scratching at the sides of the tower, the screech of cutting across glass and the sound of stone crumbling. The windows of the tower went dark as thorns and briars wove tights across the panes, creaking and cracking, inching ever higher to cut off the light and wrap the castle in a wall of silence. 

And from down below, from the waves at the cliff side came a noise, came a scream, came a _shriek_ , a roar and a howl as a beast from the depths rose to lay claim to the land. 

“Hello, my pretty.” Echidna stood on the cliffs and held her hand out for her child, for the beast known in legend as _Hydra_. Seven heads, seven mouths full of wicked teeth and twisting tongues, seven pairs of yellow eyes focused in on their mother and Echidna clicked her tongue and trilled coaxingly as the massive serpentine monster moved towards her. 

“You are to keep everyone from this place, do you understand?” A drop of poison dripped from the beast’s mouth onto Echidna’s hand, sizzling at her scaled flesh until she shook it off. “This castle and all who inhabit it are _mine_ –”

There was a pulse of light from above, the thorns breaking away in a blast of magic as Margaret forced herself free of the trap and disappeared into the air. 

“–and now even the good witch Margaret has abandoned it.” Echidna finished with a touch of glee. “Any trespasser is yours to devour, my love. Keep the place of my revenge safe.” 

The beast growled, teeth popping and fangs clicking, scales rattling as it wound its necks along the ground closer and _closer_ until it breathed poison against the castle grounds, clouds billowing through the gardens and shriveling the orchards. 

“No one reaches the beauty sleeping in that tower.” Echidna ordered. “I am not allowed to kill him, but I can be sure he is never saved. No one shall pass, child. _Kill them all_.” 

***************

***************

_Winter–_

_–I’m sure there is an entire drawer filled with letters from me, but this should be the last one._

_–I’m coming home._

Four years was a long time to be away from his family, but as Tony reined Jarvis in at the front steps to the Castle Stark and ran through the front door to see his Mama, he knew he would only be here a few minutes. 

Four years was a long time to be away from his family, but it was even _longer_ to be away from his best friend and first love and Tony thought he could crawl out of his skin with impatience as he ran through the castle to find his parents. 

“Mama!” He burst through the doors of Maria’s bedroom, belatedly realizing he should have knocked, but too excited to care. “Mama! I’m home!” 

“Tony!” Four years hadn’t aged Maria at all, she was as stunning as she’d ever been and Tony was _very_ careful to check his strength as he wrapped his mother in a tight hug. Four years of service had packed on muscle where he’d only been lean before, had roughened smooth hands and bronzed his skin and Maria laughed in delight when she felt along the fancy facial hair he’d grown. 

“Look how handsome you are!” Maria exclaimed and dotted kisses all over her son’s face. “So strong now! You left me a boy and come home a man!” 

“A Crown Prince worthy of the name, indeed!” Howard boomed and Tony grinned, smoothing down his uniform and reaching to shake his Papa’s hand. “None of that son, come here and give me a hug.” Howard wrapped his son in a bone crushing hug, slapping at his back. “Welcome home! We will start planning your celebration ceremony immediately!” 

“Oh, there will be time for that later.” Tony waved them off. “I want to go and see Bucky right away. Have you heard from he and Winnie? Or Margaret?” 

“Oh–” Maria’s brow wrinkled. “Oh you know dear, we haven’t heard from Bucky or Winnie in years. I didn’t even know you were still in contact with them.” 

“What?” Tony frowned. “What do you mean, _years?_ Why have you stopped talking to them?” 

“Oh you know how it is…” Maria was still frowning as if confused and Tony’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. “Once both you boys were grown there was no real reason for us to stay around, especially after you left. I don’t think I’ve talked to Winnie since the night of your twenty first birthday!”

“But wouldn’t you have gone to Bucky’s twenty first birthday?” Tony pressed and Maria shrugged. “Mama, Winnie is your best friend. How have you not talked to her?” 

“You know how these things are.” Howard interjected in that same almost confused tone. “I suppose we just… lost contact.” 

“I see.” Tony didn’t see at all, but he bent and kissed his Mama anyway. “Well, I’ve missed you both very much but I think I might go mad if I don’t get to see Bucky soon. I’m off to ride to Castle Barnes, and I’ll be bringing Bucky back with me.” 

“About time you married that boy, isn’t it?” Howard said and when Tony nodded firmly, Howard’s smile stretched wide in approval. “Well go and get him, son. We’ll be here.” 

“Love you.” Tony blew them a kiss and went back out to get a fresh horse. Jarvis had more than earned a retirement after carrying Tony through four years of grueling service, and Tony wanted the fastest horse available to carry him to the Castle Barnes. 

Four years of lonely nights and back breaking days were finally over, four years of writing letters he knew would never be answered because the army was always moving and there was no way for Bucky to send word back. Four years of waiting and hoping and _dreaming_ and finally they would be reunited. 

“Like the wind, beauty.” Tony urged the horse, and the stallion leapt into a run, eating up the miles between Castle Stark and the border of Lehigh. Day turned into night with only a few hours of rest and they were up and running again by the time the sun rose over the mountains, Tony coaxing the hoarse on with soft words and gentle direction until they came to the first border village and had to stop for food. 

Tony pulled his mount to a slow walk down the main street patting at it’s neck as it cooled down and leading it to drink before handing the reins over to a stable boy at the village inn. 

“Prince Anthony!” The bartender recognized Tony from all the times he had traveled to and from the Kingdom in the past and raised his hand in a greeting offering Tony a welcoming if not subdued smile. “It’s been a long time. You’ve finished your service and have come to pay your respects?” 

“My respects.” Tony drank most of an ale and wiped at his mouth before answering. “My respects for what, has something happened to the Royal family? Has her Majesty passed? King George?” 

“You don’t know?” Came the disbelieving question and Tony’s heart sank to his toes. 

“…no?” 

“The Royal family is gone.” the bartender said slowly. “No one knows exactly what happened, but the castle is abandoned, choked with thorns, you can’t even get across the bridge anymore.” 

“When?” Tony worked to control the panic that flared in his very soul. _How had his parents not known this?_ “When did this happen? How long ago?” 

“Years ago now.” the bartender was speaking in the same slow, confused tone that Maria and Howard had used and Tony’s heart sank further when he recognized the touch of a _memory_ spell. _Magic_. “After you had gone to the service, Prince Anthony. No one knows what happened, but there are rumours of a monster at the cliffs, of a curse and an ancient creature that holds the castle as her own.” 

“A monster at the cliffs.” Tony swallowed hard. “A castle choked with thorns and an– an ancient creature? No one knows _anything_? What of Bucky? What about the _Prince_?!”

The bartender spread his hands helplessly. “The witch Margaret and the fairy folk have stepped in to keep the kingdom from shambles but as far as the Royal family— no one knows.” 

“Oh. Oh no no no.” The tips of Tony’s fingers were numb, his heart pounding in his chest and his ears, drowning out the sympathetic murmurs from the villagers. “No, this cannot be. You say no one has been to the castle?” 

“We can’t get past the bridge to see.” 

“Well, I can.” Tony drew his sword, the silvered blade glinting in the light, his other hand resting at the dagger Margaret had given him so many years ago. “I’ll find out what happened to my love and his family.” 

Tony’s eyes flashed with determination and a flicker of _rage_. 

“No monster is going to stop me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony battles the Hydra Monster. I’ve never actually written like… Hero vs. Mythical Beast scenes? This was daunting but also super fun. Sooo many details and there’s one ESPECIALLY that I love (who am I kidding, there is a thousand) which is a fairy tale nod to Marvel canon. 
> 
> Generic TW: Tony gets hurt and literal heads roll because you know… Hydra monster? I don’t think its too terribly graphic, but here’s a TW all the same!

The gorge separating Castle Barnes from the village was spanned by an massive stone bridge, a true feat of nearly ancient engineering, a testament to sheer determination and brilliant minds, an indestructible and forever open pathway between caring royals and loyal subjects, between the King and Queen and the people they ruled. 

Peasants and merchants, clergymen and dignitaries, servants and soldiers, all were welcome across the bridge and into the castle, never barred by gates or guards or any sort of societal _protocol_ that forbid their presence. The bridge led across the chasm and to the castle gates by way of few hours journey through a lovely forest, and at the halfway mark through the woods, the road branched to the side to wide around the seaside cliffs and into the mountains for those who wanted an adventure. 

It wasn’t until after Echidna’s curse that Winnie ordered the boys to _never_ play on the bridge, demanding they stay on the castle grounds at all times lest they stray too close to the sides and slip to the valley beneath. 

It wasn’t until after Echidna’s curse that Winnie demanded the bridge be _gated_ for the first time in the Kingdom’s history, barred from both sides and patrolled by soldiers, with only a few persons let through each day.

It wasn’t until after Echidna’s curse that brambles and bristles, briars and barbs, thorns and thistles spiraled up from the ground below, wrapping around immovable braces and splintering centuries old rock with the force of their movement, surging over walls and coating the traffic worn surface, blackening time darkened stone with their shadow.

Tony’s mount balked at the sight, shying away from the vines still curling and winding at their feet, huffing anxiously when the wind picked up and the too damp scent of _rot_ reached their noses. 

Tony patted at the beautiful animal’s neck, swallowed hard around the bolt of _panic_ in his throat, and reached for his sword. 

“It’s alright, beauty.” he said quietly. “I’ll go on foot from here.” 

The villagers had been kind enough to supply Tony with a couple lanterns and enough kerosene to last him a few days, and the Prince hooked them to a small pack of supplies– food and water, fire starting material and a rope, an extra blanket and basic first aid. Tony wore a chain mail beneath his tunic and fastened his rifle over his shoulders, tightening the belt that held both his sword and dagger at his side. 

Last was a kerchief around his mouth to keep out the stench, and with one last look behind him at the village, Tony set into the _wilds_ that had over taken the castle he knew as home.

He could barely see the ivory spires of Castle Barnes in the distance. So covered in vines, the towers were nearly indistinguishable from the mountains behind it and Tony _knew_ what was usually a mornings ride to the castle would be a nearly impossible trek on foot through the tangled mess. 

He had no idea how long it would take him to reach the castle, he had no idea what would be waiting for him if he even made the gates. The rumours of a monster made Tony’s heart pound and the stories of the creature _Echidna_ made his skin crawl but he couldn’t stand here on the safe side of the bridge and leave the one he loved to whatever horrors lurked beyond. 

“I’m coming, Winter.” Tony vowed, planting one foot firmly in a tangle of vines and brandishing his sword. “Hold on for me.” 

***************

***************

_T+B_

The letters were scrawled into the bark of a tree long ago choked of life, it’s trunk twisted and warped beneath the crushing pressure of the vines and Tony bit back a sigh of relief when he could flatten his palm to the crude carving. 

_T+B_ and a blocky arrow pointing in the direction of the castle.

He and Bucky had marked a trail from an ill attempted tree house one summer, tagging the trees back towards the castle so they wouldn’t get lost as they carried ~~stolen~~ borrowed supplies and tools to create a hideaway in the forest. All summer long they’d worked to construct a somewhat stable platform in the branches, raising rudimentary walls and attaching a series of handmade rope ladders to get to all the different floors Tony was sure their tree house would have. 

The rope ladders had broken the moment set foot on it, the less than sturdy walls crumbling shortly thereafter. Tony had jumped from the cracking platform just before it gave way entirely and dropped him to the forest floor and miraculously both boys had escaped with nothing more bumps and bruises, a few scrapes on their arms and leaves in their hair. 

Pinky promises had ensured Winnie would never find out what happened, a solemnly taken vow of secrecy ensured the location of their disastrous fort would never be shared, and the boys had moved on to their next adventure. The rough marks in the tree, the crude letters and scratched arrows had faded into memory like so many thousands of moments together, fond but forgotten, fun but fleeting and entirely unnecessary in the grand scheme of things.

Entirely unnecessary until _now_ that is, because _now_ Tony didn’t recognize the pathways he and Bucky had explored over and over, he couldn’t hear the sound of the ocean over the whistling wind to know which direction the cliffs lay, he couldn’t even see the sun behind the dark clouds building in the sky and laying low over the land as fog.

A storm was coming, Tony had been hiking and hacking for hours through tangle of thorns and he was _hopelessly_ lost until this little marker in the woods saved him. 

_T+B._

“I’m coming, Bucky.” Tony traced the letters one more time then set off in the direction the arrow pointed, struggling through every step and working for every inch of ground until finally–

_T+B._

“Thank the gods.” Another marker, another arrow and Tony leaned his forehead into the tree gratefully. 

_He was going to make it._

_Here_ they had carved their initials on the tree next to a rock that was nearly a mountain in itself, one they had spent days climbing and exploring within the cracks and crevices. And _here_ they had put a marker by what used to be a stream, the bed now dried and choked with dirt. The stream led in a nearly straight path to a pond, and _there_ they had carved their initials for the first time with a heart around the letters. 

Tony remembered that day vividly, remembered Bucky marking the tree because the pond was their favorite hideout that spring, and he remembered Bucky’s eyes going very wide and very _soft_ when Tony had scratched the heart as well. 

That was the first time they’d held hands, _really_ held hands, losing an entire morning sitting by the water and blushing furiously over the innocent weight of the other’s fingers against their palms. 

“What foolish children we were.” Tony murmured as he passed the marker, skirting the concave depression where the pond had been and continuing on his way. “Foolish and so in love.” 

_Here_ was where they had raced every year on Tony’s birthday, and though the once flowering field was overgrown with thistles, Tony still recognized the stretch of land and the forest beyond. _Here_ was the trail to the ocean, one he and Bucky had walked more times than Tony could count. The stones were worn white, the same limestone that made up the cliff sides exposed after centuries of travelers kicking away the top soil and not even the unsettling growth of vines and thorns could hide it. 

He was getting closer, and then the castle was looming into view almost suddenly. 

One moment Tony was cutting through branches too thick to see through and the next he was stumbling over rocks and overturned paving stones to fall to his knees mere feet from the mighty drawbridge of Castle Barnes. 

He was _exhausted_ , eyes stinging from dripping sweat, his clothing torn from the brambles and skin itching from a million tiny cuts. With no real way to tell how much time had passed and almost nothing recognizable left of his childhood home, Tony was disoriented to the point of being dizzy, and he bent nearly double to try and catch his breath, to try and formulate a plan. 

The drawbridge was raised, portcullis down and the sentry doors at either side of the main entrance had been sealed shut years ago at Winnie’s orders. The windows were dark, most likely boarded up but beyond that they were crossed with heavy thorns and menacing points, making entry without injury almost impossible. 

The tangle of briars was thinner here, so Tony made his way carefully around the perimeter of the castle, skirting piles of debris and glinting, shattered glass from windows that had given way beneath the crushing pressure of vines. He checked every place he knew to be an entry point, inched close to the walls to test for foot holds that would get him closer to an already broken window, eyed the statues on various ledges wondering if they would hold his weight. 

And then _light_ , barely a glimmer, hardly more than a twinkle and Tony froze midstep, straining his eyes to see through the gloom and past the blackened stones, then backing up as far as he could to stand on his toes and see–

 _There_. 

_Light_. 

A single lamp flickering in the tiny window clear at the top of the highest tower, one set far back in the keep, one that had always been off limits to Bucky and Tony as children. 

“The highest room of the tallest tower.” Tony said in quiet disbelief, staring up at the sheer distance he’d have to travel to reach the light. “Damn it, Buck. You’re really gonna make me climb all that way to rescue….” Tony’s voice trailed off when he recognized the silhouette of a particular statue on the wall and suddenly knew exactly where he was. “ _Oh_.” 

One time and _only_ one time, he and Bucky had tied ropes to the railings of the balcony in their bedroom and swung down and out from the walls, landing with a scream in the grass below. It had been far too high a height for children to jump from, too frightening to be exhilarating and honestly, it was only dumb luck neither boy had survived that particular adventure without any broken bones. 

It had been a foolish idea then and it was a foolish idea now but Tony had promised to always _always_ rescue Bucky, so it was a foolish idea he had to attempt. 

A heavy stone wrapped into a section of blanket and tied to the end of his rope acted as weight, and it took one–two– three tries for Tony to get the length up and over the railing of the old balcony, then back down to tie the other end several times around the base of a tree. It would be slow work scaling the outside walls, but with enough luck Tony would find a few footholds to help him along. Once he made the balcony it would be easy enough to break down the door, to make his way through the castle and towards the tower. 

He could do this. 

Easier said than done of course, as most plans are, and Tony’s arms were _aching_ by the time he was nearly to the balcony, his legs tense and back already sore from the effort of balancing his own weight for each step of the vertical ascent. There were very few footholds to be found– the Castle Barnes had been meticulously crafted with only a handful of rough stones or uneven places in the walls and Tony clung to each as a lifeline as he made his way painstakingly towards the railing. 

He was no more than a hands breadth away, fingers reaching and scrabbling for purchase, when it occurred to Tony that he’d been so concerned with getting _inside_ the castle that he’d forgotten entirely about the monster said to lurk in the water _outside_. 

_Oh no._

The noise wasn’t so much a scream as it was a screech, not so much a growl as it was a ground shaking, heart stopping _rumble_ and the stench of rot, of decay of _death_ made Tony gag seconds before something impossibly heavy knocked him off the wall, off the rope and sent him plummeting to the dirt below. 

Tony hit the ground with a bone rattling _jolt_ and his desperate gasp for breath turned into a disbelieving panicked cry when a head full of jagged teeth and curving fangs _lunged_ for him. 

It was a soldiers instinct to immediately lash out with his sword and the pure survival instinct of a frightened young man to tuck and roll into the thorns, and both motions saved Tony’s life.

The monster’s jaws closed in a _snap_ just mere inches from Tony’s body, and the thing hissed in annoyance when it got a faceful of thorns, shaking it’s head to get rid of the barbs in it’s tender eyes. Tony took the chance to run, slashing at the beasts nose with his sword to make it scream as he ran for better cover. 

There was no cover to be found though, nothing more than frustratingly smooth walls on one side, skin tearing brambles on the other and in front of him, the monster that Tony’s terrified mind couldn’t quite make sense of.

There were scales, clicking and rattling as the beast lifted itself higher from the water. There was blood, leaking from superficial wounds and burning the ground where it landed. The scent of sulfur in the saliva dripping from fangs and an unsettling hiss and wheeze as the thing breathed. 

And then _impossible_ – another head the same as the first, yellowed skin and oozing fangs, and then a third with a snarl that made Tony’s blood run cold. A fourth on one side with scales that glinted hellscape orange and a putrid _fifth_ springing up on the other. _Horrifying_ – a sixth horned head arching over the others and zeroing on the young Prince and a seventh, rising from beneath with eyes intelligent and _focused_ as it crept along the ground towards Tony. 

“You’re a Hydra monster.” Tony whispered, and the thing threw it’s seven heads back and _roared_ in triumph. 

Tony reacted with out thought, leaping forward and bringing the deadly edge of his sword right between shifting scales and through corded muscles, neatly severing one of the heads from the beast and leaping backwards as it screamed in _rage_ , acid spilling from the wound and soaking into the already deadened ground. 

“One down.” Tony tightened his grip on his sword and refused to give in to the fear trying to paralyze his steps. “One down and six to g– six to—six–

The words stammered, stuttered, failed and fell away as the wounded monster flailed about in fury, the bloody stump of one neck twisting and writhing–

–and healing—

–and _growing_ –

–and Tony’s knees buckly, his sword slipping from his hand into the rocks as not one but _two_ heads stretched into being in front of his very eyes. 

“… _no_.” 

Lost in his shock, in his horror, Tony didn’t see the blow coming from the side and was knocked off his feet and into the mess of thorns by one of the heads. He lay stunned, frozen, _helpless_ as the beast grew ever taller, ever angrier and leaned far over to stare down at him. 

Poison from a bared set of fangs, dripping down onto Tony’s chest and burning through the silk of his tunic, warping the chain mail below and _searing_ into his body. Tony arched his back and screamed as it began to eat away at his skin, tearing at his shirt and armor, ripping it off and casting it all aside before the poison melted through to his bones. 

Red lines of ruined skin stretched from his heart almost to his shoulder, the wretched scent of burning flesh clogging Tony’s nose and he rolled to the side and gagged, _retched_ , put a hand to his chest as it constricted in pain and wondered if this was the end. 

It was stupid, _oh it was stupid_ to suddenly be thinking of Bucky when he was no doubt seconds from death but Tony had a sudden flash of memory, a tiny insignificant moment where Bucky had been curled into his arms reading a book and they’d been teasing and laughing a little but mostly being sweet together and Tony had bragged–

_“I could kill a Hydra monster. Just get my sword real hot and chop it off at the neck, burn the flesh so it wouldn’t grow back.”_

Careless words, an adolescents bragging and the idea had been laughable but right now as Tony wheezed through every breath, as the pain spread from his chest to his arms and clear to his core–

–right now it was the only idea he had. 

The Hydra monster had pulled away from the thorns again, apparently content to wait patiently for it’s prey to either die from his wounds or crawl out into the open where he could be devoured, so Tony rolled even further into the tangle to buy himself a few precious moments to work out his new plan. His hands were shaking as he pulled himself along the ground to his pack, every bit of his body racked in pain as he went. 

By some miracle, his sword had only been tossed a few feet away and even though the Hydra’s eyes sharpened when Tony inched the weapon out of the clearing and back to his side, the creature didn’t strike. 

No use expending energy when the tiny human was so close to–

–the Hydra beast screamed in fear when the forest of thorns abruptly _ignited_ , the dry branches bursting into flame all around where Tony was standing. A lamp broken, the kerosene spread and a _spark_ and suddenly the monster was cringing away from the wall of too harsh light, the heat from the flames driving it back away from the castle. 

And from the inferno, yelling at the top of his lungs and swinging a flaming sword, _Tony_ striking at one of the Hydra’s necks and chopping it’s head away. 

The Hydra recoiled, hissing and spitting in rage but the assurance of regeneration was choked off when it felt the sting of white hot steel at it’s wounded flesh. The monster barely had time to understand what had happened before another head fell, another searing brand across the bleeding stump and then another swift strike of mind blanking _pain_ before a third head rolled. 

Three heads down and the Hydra twisted around wildly to find the human who was hurting it so badly. But Tony stayed where the firelight was the brightest, hiding in the heat because the Hydra didn’t dare come any closer and every chance he got, Tony rushed forward to hurt the serpent again and again and _again_. 

The entire forest was glowing now, the briars acting as kindling to set the larger trees ablaze, the air itself heating until the Hydra’s skin cracked and split as any and all moisture was sucked from the atmosphere, the castle walls reflecting the yellow and orange and shining it back into the monster’s eyes. 

It hissed and spat, coiled and curled, lunged and leapt for Tony but the Hydra simply couldn’t see, it’s sense of smell compromised by the smoke, it’s sense of _self_ compromised by missing so many limbs. 

The rope to the balcony was starting to light at the very bottom when Tony climbed again, scrambling up the heated stone walls and burning his hands when he finally grasped the railing, kicking away the rope as it caught fire at his feet. The air was clearer here, the smoke not as thick and the Hydra _raged_ when it finally caught sight of it’s prey again. 

Tony sent one last look up at the far tower, whispered a quiet prayer for help and for _hope_ and turned to face the beast, chin up, eyes blazing and as the Hydra screamed and dove for him, jaws open and fangs glinting, tongue _reaching_ –

Tony shattered the last lamp right into the monster’s eyes, and when it reared back in pain, he leapt from the top rail of the balcony with fiery sword raised–

–and brought it down with a scream of his own into the neck of the beast. 

There was a terrifying moment where the Hydra beast wavered, it’s two remaining heads frozen in disbelief and maybe even fear, and then the massive thing began to _fall_. 

Tony chased the body with the last of his strength, bringing his super heated blade down again and again to sear the flesh beyond healing. Over and over he struck, following the monster as it retreated to the sea, dodging pools of acid and covering his mouth with what was left of his handkerchief so he didn’t breath in the poisonous odors. 

The Hydra wailed softly, wavering, trembling, the shock of pain and loss of blood to great to bear and first one and then the other head drooped, _dropped_ , thudding onto the ground and rolling glazed eyes towards Tony. 

Tony was gasping for breath, dizzy and nearly stumbling but he couldn’t give up yet, _not yet_. He didn’t have the strength to simply slice through the beast anymore, so he sawed at one head until it separated, burned the stump and then staggered to the next to do the same. 

His chest was raw from the poison, his hair singed from battling in the midst of the fire and as Tony reached to wipe his face, his fingers came away soadked with blood and tears. 

But still he turned to catch sight of the tower again, still he set his sword in the scabbard and took resolute steps towards the castle, _still_ he went on his way to rescue his love. 

“I’m coming, Winter.” The words were almost a sob this time. “Hold on for me, sweetheart.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale and happily ever after to our fairy tale! Generic TW for Echidna’s death, it’s definitely not pretty.

The sides of the castle were covered in soot from the fire and anything left of the thorns blocking the sentry doors crumbled away like ash beneath Tony’s hands, the weakened boards beneath giving way with a few determined shoves. **  
**

Home was _dark_ and Tony hated it– hated the lifelessness in the cavernous hall, hated the empty furniture and long extinguished lamps. His footprints were the first to break the layer of dust on the marbled floor and as Tony hurried towards Bucky’s bedroom, he glanced behind ever so often, half expecting to see a ghostly set of prints alongside his own. 

Home was dark and it felt _haunted_ and Tony hated it. 

Bucky’s bedroom was as empty as the rest, nothing but untouched furniture and dusty surfaces and Tony kept his eyes averted from the bed as he limped towards the wardrobe. Bucky wasn’t here, he was in the highest room of the tallest tower, Tony reminded himself over and over as he dug through the clothing to find one of his old shirts. “Just cos the bed’s empty doesn’t mean Bucky’s gone. He isn’t gone, he isn’t gone.” 

Out through the ghostly hall and through the double doors leading to the courtyard, and Tony clung to the corners and the shadows as he moved from building to building, making his way towards the far tower. 

The Hydra was dead and there was no sign of life, friendly or otherwise, but Tony still couldn’t shake the feeling that he was not _alone_. There were eyes watching from _somewhere_ , and he turned his head every which way to try and spot them, there was _someone_ following him, and Tony broke into a near run across a stretch of cobblestone to escape, straining his ears for the sound of feet behind him. 

Someone _somewhere_ knew he was in the castle and Tony’s breath came a little too fast, his heart pounded a little too hard as he bolted to the base of the tower and ducked behind the heavy door. His hands shook as he threw the bolt, and only then did Tony close his eyes and force himself to breathe, will his heart to slow.

He’d made it. He was closer to Bucky. No one was following him. He was going to be okay. 

“We’re going to be okay.” Tony said out loud, ignoring the hurtful _honest_ part of his soul that kept whispering he was _too late_. “We’re going to be okay. I’m coming, Winter.” 

The stairs in front of Tony curved sharply as they rose almost a hundred feet in the air to the room at the very top. It wouldn’t have been an issue for Tony on a normal day, he could have ran up the stairs and carried Bucky down without missing a step, but today– today he had traveled between Kingdoms, traversed a forest of thorns and briars, nearly died beneath the Hydra monster and now the stairs seemed _impossible_. 

The first step was _impossible_ but Tony took it anyway, bringing trembling fingers to his mouth to wipe blood from his split lip and repeating, “I’m coming, Winter. Hold on. I’m coming.”

**************

Deep within the cliffs, far back in a twisting, winding cave that led to nothing at all, the creature Echidna woke from her hibernation with a gasp and a wail, clawed fingers clutching at her heart as it beat wildly out of control before stilling entirely. 

And then came pain at her throat, at her temple, traveling down her limbs and _ripping_ through her core. The witch lurched to her feet and then crumpled to her knees with a choking cry, gouging at the stone with her claws as she struggled for breath.

Sea water, bubbling up her throat and spilling from black lips, bile and acid mixing with the salt and eating holes in the rock at her sides and Echidna bared her fangs in a furious, broken hearted _howl_ as she finally realized the source of the pain. 

Her Hydra was slain, and by way of the magic woven through each of her offspring, Echidna was feeling the agony as her very own– every last writhe and flail, the searing pain of cauterized flesh, the bitterness of fear, the burn of wrath, the hopelessness of the end when the last trickle of life drained away and the monster lay still. 

“No.” Echidna struggled to her feet, throwing her head back and screaming in a decibel that cracked the boulders above her head. “No no no noooooo!” She gathered her magic and surged from her lair towards the surface, letting her hatred and grief propel her faster and faster until the creature burst free from the soil and could shriek her rage to the sky. 

There lay her beautiful Hydra half submerged by the cliffs, mangled and torn to pieces, it’s blood black and oily staining the limestone, the poison from it’s fangs still potent enough to audibly sizzle on the rocks. 

Echidna whispered a quiet blessing for her hild and then turned blazing eyes towards the Castle Barnes, forked tongue tasting the air and senses stretched to their limit to try and find the bastard that–

–There. A man climbing the tower where Margaret had place the cursed Prince for safekeeping. 

“You are mine.” Echidna hissed, and even though the death of the Hydra had weakened her considerably, the creature still called magic until fire burst from her scaly palms as she stalked towards the castle. “You are _mine_.” 

*****************

That same something awful and _honest_ deep in Tony’s core whispered he was too late to save his love, but it hurt all the same when he opened the door at the top of the tower and saw Bucky lying on the bed. 

“Oh.” Tony’s mouth went dry, his chest constricting in terror. “Oh no no no. Bucky?” 

The Prince was too still, poised and perfect and _porcelain_ , hair carefully smoothed back from his forehead and hands folded over his mid section. Tony could only barely see scars at Bucky’s left collarbone disappearing towards his shoulder and reappearing at his fingertips, and he took slow, terrified steps towards the bed, reaching out hesitantly to brush just lightly over Bucky’s cheek, and then over to where the scars began. 

“Sweetheart, what happened to you?” He searched for a pulse, watched Bucky’s chest for the rise and fall of merciful _breath_. “The one time I’m not around to catch you and you go and do something awful? Get yourself cursed?” 

Tony shook his head and tried not to cry. “I hate that you look so beautiful right now, you’ve always been so beautiful, but now it’s time to wake up okay?” 

Tony closed his fingers around Bucky’s wrist and held tight, praying and hoping to find anything, a beat, a thrum, a patter, _anything_. 

“What are you doin’ Buck, this isn’t okay.” he went to his knees at the bedside, holding Bucky’s hand tight between his own. “This isn’t okay, wake up. Wake up. You can’t be de– be de– _no_. _No_ this isn’t how it’s supposed to go. I’m supposed to rescue you, I’m supposed to catch you when you fall, I’m supposed to come home and make you mine.” 

An exhale that was more of a sob and Tony bit at his tongue until it bled as he tried not to fall apart. “I’m so sorry, Winter. I did everything– I tried– I _tried_ –” words failed and the tears came faster. “Bucky, you’re my best friend. You can’t leave me alone, you’ve _never_ left me alone, don’t–don’t do this don’t do this– you are my best friend and I love you–” 

It was sheer desperation that had Tony leaning over the bed and crushing their lips together, mingling his tears into the kiss as he begged, “Please, Bucky. Please wake up. Please don’t be gone. I won’t make it if you’re gone. Winter, I need you, _I need you_ –” 

Tony dotted kisses all over Bucky’s forehead and his cheek, back again to his cold lips, whispering prayers and pleas and _despair_ into the pale skin. “Please please please–” 

“….Tony?” hardly even a whisper, and when Tony gave a little cry of disbelief, Bucky blinked sleepy, confused eyes up at him. “Tony, what are you doing?” 

“Oh my god.” Tony wrapped both his arms around Bucky and yanked him up for a hug and Bucky wheezed in surprise. “You’re awake, you’re awake, Bucky _oh my god_.” 

“Tony I’m fine, I’m _fine_. But what are you doing?” Bucky leaned away from the hug and stared at Tony in bewilderment. “You’re home again? You came back? What are you even doing–” he wrinkled his nose. “Wait. Did you kiss me while I was _sleeping_?” 

“Yeah I sure did, but to be fair?” Tony couldn’t handle Bucky being even inches away, and he tucked at the other Prince until Bucky came close again. “To be fair, I thought you were dead.” 

“ _What_?! That doesn’t make things any better!” Bucky objected loudly. “If anything, that makes it _creepier_! What are ya doin’ kissing dead people Tony? That’s not charming!” 

“Damn it Bucky.” Tony’s grip tightened to nearly bruising, and he wanted to laugh in relief at Bucky’s immediate sass but it was all he could do just to _speak_. “Damn it, I just fought a monster for you. A Hydra monster, in fact. I think I’m entitled to a few kisses.” 

“I think th’hell you–” Bucky stopped. “You– you did what? Tony you did _what_?” Belatedly, Bucky realized Tony was _hurt_ and this time he pulled away entirely so he could get a better look at him. 

“ _Oh_.” Bucky reached out to trace the angry red lines on Tony’s sternum where the acid had ate through cloth and armor to ruin his skin. “Oh no, what happened? You fought a monster for me? What the hell were you thinking?” 

“I was thinking that I promised to always rescue you.” Tony nearly crumpled under the warmth of Bucky’s palm at his heart, and reached up to weave their fingers together. “I promised, sweetheart.” 

“You fought a monster for me.” Bucky muttered, leaning in to rest his forehead against Tony. “You came to rescue me.” 

“Did you ever think I wouldn’t?” Tony whispered and Bucky whispered back, “Not even for a second.” 

“I love you, Buck.” Tony tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair and tilted his head up for a first kiss and then a second, and then another and another because he would never get enough of feeling Bucky warm and _alive_ against him. “I love you. I’m never leaving you again, do you understand? I will always be here.” 

“I know.” Bucky nodded and pursed his lips for yet another kiss. “I know. I love–” 

The door burst from it’s hinges in a blaze of light, red and gray smoke roiled into the room smelling of sulfur and death and _horror_ and Tony barely had time to push Bucky off the bed and to safety before the blankets and pillow ignited in a flash of otherwordly fire. 

“How dare you.” Echidna was so terribly weakened from the death of the Hydra that she could barely stand, but she called more fire to her palms and set them ablaze anyway, her eyes turning yellow and reptilian as she glared at the Princes. “How dare you slay my Hydra, how dare you try and change my revenge! You will pay! Both of you will _pay_.” 

“Tony?” Bucky’s eyes were very wide. “I thought you slayed the monster?” 

“This isn’t the monster.” Tony kept one hand reaching out his love to try and keep Bucky calm, the other hand slowly but surely pulling his sword from its scabbard. “I think its the monster’s mother.” 

“Oh holy shit.” Bucky audibly gulped and then cringed with another blast of fire nearly singed the hair on his head, the witch ranting and raving in a language neither Prince understood, growing higher in pitch and more and more furious. “Tony!” 

“I’ve got you baby.” Tony promised and jumped to his feet, sword brandished. “I’ve got–”

–There was a _swish_ , a _schwing_ and a sickening _squelch_ and Echidna’s tirade cut off abruptly as she stared down at a blade in her heart. 

“… _what_ …” 

“I’ve got you first.” Bucky finished, and tossed the sheath for his dagger to the side. “I got you first, baby.” 

They shared a smile fond enough to be inappropriate for this particular moment, and it was only the sound of Echidna’s scream that brought both Tony and Bucky’s focus around to the witch. 

Tony’s jaw dropped as the hilt of Bucky’s dagger began to glow where it stuck out from Echidna’s chest, the charmed blade superheating in the creature’s flesh. 

The power of Margaret’s incantations were too much for the weakened witch and Echidna howled and shrieked, writhed and clawed at her own body as the magic seeped beneath her skin and burned it away. 

Tony’s sword swung around in a furious arc as the witch began to convulse, and Tony struck with all that remained of his strength, cleaving the monsters head from her body. 

Blood and poison splattered the floor and walls as the wicked creature collapsed to her knees and then fell lifeless onto the stones and the very second Echidna was still, Tony threw his sword aside and vaulted the bed to get to Bucky. 

“Are you okay?” Tony yanked Bucky up to standing and ran his hands carefully down his body. “Are you alright? None of her got on you, you gotta tell me sweetheart, its’s poison. It’s poison, Bucky you need to tell me if–” 

“Tony.” Bucky turned them so neither was looking at the grotesque mess left of Echidna, and hid his face in Tony’s shoulder. “I’m fine, I promise. No poison, nothing. I’m fine. _We’re_ fine. Is it over?” 

“It’s over.” Tony sighed and pulled Bucky tighter as the big brunette started to shake against him. “It’s over, my love.” 

“Thank god.” Bucky was trembling almost out of control now, burrowing as close as he could into Tony’s warmth, “I can’t believe I just killed a witch.” 

“Uh excuse me?” Tony paused midway through petting at Bucky’s hair. “Bucky, _I_ killed the witch.” 

“I put a blade in her heart before you even remembered you had a sword.” Bucky scoffed and Tony pinched at his side, insisting, “I took her _head_ off! I _definitely_ saved the day!” 

“She was dead before you did that though!” 

“Maybe she was and maybe she wasn’t, but you have to agree that my kiss _literally_ brought you back to life.” Tony pushed away from Bucky with a huff. “I have life giving kisses.” 

“I was taking a nap and you woke me up!” Bucky flung back. “All you did was climb some stairs and kiss some unconscious guy! I woke up from my nap and killed a witch! Life giving kisses– If anything your kisses are intrusive and unnecessary.” 

“Intrusive and unnecessary–!” Tony grabbed at Bucky’s collar and yanked him in for a soul searing, heart stopping, body melting kiss, not letting up until Bucky was clutching at his side and moaning and wonderfully pliant in his arms. “There. Hows _that_ for intrusive and unnecessary?” 

“ _Oh_.” Bucky whispered, and Tony kissed him again, gentler this time. “Tony, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about the curse. I know I probably should have, it was stupid to hide it, I just didn’t want you to worry.” 

“I will worry about your forever.” Tony murmured into Bucky’s cheek. “You’re my best friend and you have a really terrible habit of ending up in crazy situations–” 

“–hey! This wasn’t my fault–” 

“I had to fight a Hydra Monster and then climb a million stairs to reach you–” 

This time it was Bucky who kissed Tony to shut him up and by the time they parted again both boys were laughing, wiping tears from the others cheek and quietly apologizing about _“I’m sorry it took me so long to find you_ ” and “ _I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before_ ” and “ _I’m sorry I kissed you while you were sleeping_ ” and _“I’m sorry I yelled at you, it was a pretty good kiss, all things considered_.” 

Too lost in each other, the boys didn’t feel the castle waking up as the last of Echidna’s power drained away and the full force of Margaret’s magic came to the front. 

George and Winnie woke up in their chambers and reached for one another automatically, wondering why on earth they’d spent so long avoiding each other. In the Castle Stark, Maria’s eyes opened wide in shock as she realized she hadn’t talked to her best friend in almost two years and Howard agreed that the particular misfortune needed to be rectified immediately, and called for a carriage. 

Guards and sentries returned to their posts with nothing but the faintest idea that something had gone terribly wrong in the castle, servants came from the village chatting idly about how it had been so odd to not work for a while but now things were back to normal, of course they were.

The witch Margaret felt the abrupt disappearance of Echidna’s power, and she raced towards the Castle Barnes as quickly as she could. 

What was left of the Hydra monster was pushed into the sea to be devoured by the other horrors of the deep and with a wave of Margaret’s hand, the clouds opened up into a fairy rain, melting the thorn forest into nothing and coaxing flowers to bloom along the pathways.

The gates barring the bridge were knocked away, the castle drawbridge lowered and Margaret darted through the dusty halls to bring light to every corner, banishing heavy drapes and boarded windows, erasing the gloom that had lingered since the night of Bucky’s fall. 

But when she followed the traces of magic to the furthest tower where Bucky had slept for so long, Margaret found nothing but an oily slick where Echidna had melted away, a charmed dagger irreparably stained with the monsters blood, and a bed stripped of sheets and blankets. 

And out the window, a rope of bedding leading to the ground, the only bit of proof that two Princes had saved the day and rescued themselves–

– and were already off on their next adventure. 

**************

**_And They Lived Happily Ever After_ **

There was a small estate in the mountains by the sea, some distance from Castle Star but not quite close to Castle Barnes either. It was the traditional honeymoon spot of newly married couples, a secluded hideaway that required the help of only one or two servants to maintain. Surrounded by towering pines on three sides and facing the mighty ocean on the fourth, the manor home was a private, personal sanctuary, meant for royals to take time away from their usual duties to simply live together and discover the wonders of being in love.

This morning, Crown Prince Anthony Edward Stark piled fresh baked cookies on a plate and carried them up the stairs to the sprawling bedroom suite, peeking around the door and smiling when he saw his husband sprawled out in bed and still asleep. 

Bucky was beautiful, he was _always_ so beautiful, but after weeks in the sea side sun and days spent swimming and hiking and napping, Bucky’s pale skin had bronzed into a shade that made Tony’s mouth water, his hair grown out to below his shoulders and wrapped in intricate braids. The scars at Bucky’s shoulder had whitened as they healed and faded to delicate lines that Tony knew by heart, just like he knew every _inch_ of Bucky by heart. 

“Mmmm.” Bucky peeked open an eye when he smelled the cookies, startling Tony from his thoughts. “Those for me?” 

“Only those who do something useful with their day get cookies.” Tony grinned. “And you are at least six hours past useful. Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” 

“Useful schmuseful.” Bucky yawned and sat up, making a show of stretching just because he knew his husband couldn’t help watching. “I felt pretty useful that second time around this morning, you know damn well I did all the work while you just laid there.” 

“You did do all the work, but that doesn’t mean you get–ack!” Tony yelped when he leaned down for a kiss and Bucky just yanked him down into the pillows. “The oven is on! I can’t laze about in bed with you all day! I’ll burn the house down.” 

“Nothing will burn.” Bucky dipped his fingers through a chocolate chip and smeared the still warm chocolate on Tony’s lips before kissing it all away. “ _Mmm_. Who needs a Prince Charming when I get _you_ half naked bringing me cookies?” 

“Damn you.” Tony huffed. “I _am_ Prince Charming! Kiss of life and monster slaying, remember? Just say it once! One time!” 

“I’m pretty sure that whole thing was more about _true love_ and less about whatever your _kiss of life_ is.” Bucky grinned and pulled Tony closer, bumping their noses teasingly. “But kiss me real good anyway, and see if I change my mind.” 


End file.
